Andy's Secret Fallen Angel
by EruptIntoColourfulFlames
Summary: Rosanne is thrown out her home by her emotionally unstable, abusive mum and is left to find her own way. All her worries disappear when a guy dressed in black leather invites her to stay with them. They are the super cool band Black Veil Brides, a band building up it's popularity. But of course, things can't be simple, can they?
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

Authors Note: Ok, I'm just saying now that the story line isn't the most believable, but its fanfiction! Just wanted to say that before anyone points it out. It ISN'T self-insertion, I just got an idea for a story to do with BVB. Also, in this fanfic, Andy is 17, but will still have the long hair he used to have (before he cut it). Please enjoy reading!

It was the last day of school today, thank goodness for that. I don't really like school, as you can probably tell. I don't think anyone would if they got called the names I got called on a daily basis. Plus, I am hopeless at most of the lessons. PE is by far the worst. Mr Rowland is one of those teachers who is very enthusiastic about their subject, and if someone either doesn't like or isn't very good at their subject, that teacher will make their life hell. I was alright at English, my teacher for that subject, Miss Clark, was very strict, but helped me quite a bit. But the best lesson of all was Art. Mr Binns said he was astounded at my skill in that subject that first day in Year 7. I'm in Year 9 now, soon to be Year 10. It's nearly the GCSE's and I'm kind of scared.

My older brother James was in a terrible mood as usual when I came home. I'm starting to think that he is never in a good mood.

"Get me a drink bitch," was what I was greeted with. I didn't argue with him, as he is quick with his fist.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Don't care," James grunted, his eyes fixed on the football.

I got him a drink and put it on the table beside him. He didn't bother saying thank you, he just grabbed it and drank it all in on go.

"Mum's going to be early today," James called as I left the room quickly to go upstairs. My bedroom is the only safe place in the world. Mum couldn't be bothered to waste too much money on me, but I made it look better by covering the ugly beige colour with lots of posters of my favourite bands (Drowning Pool, Asking Alexandria, Evanescence and Bring Me The Horizon mainly) and some movies I really like (Harry Potter and I even found a Hanna one). I have loads of second hand books, movies and CD's, that I brought at car boot sales with my tiny allowance. I got out my sketch book and tried to draw Sam Bettley, but I was bored of drawing for the first time in my life. I felt really uncomfortable, it was weird. I felt like something drastic was going to happen in my life very soon. I couldn't distract myself from this feeling, no matter what I did.

"Get your lazy ass off the sofa!" Mum yelled downstairs. She was back, in one of her moods. She isn't really right in the head at times, and James wants her to go and get help, but she refuses.

"Oi, Rosanna, why is the lounge a complete mess?" Mum shouted up the stairs. Great, I could see trouble coming.

"I was at school, remember?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude, I want it TIDY!" Mum yelled at the top of her voice. "Now! Why are you so hopeless?"

"Why are you so hopeless? You've never been like a mum should, you spend the whole time drinking or doing other crazy stuff. I'M SICK OF LIVING LIKE THIS, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" I screamed.

"Well, if you're really sick of living like this, GET OUT," Mum said. James, who had finally got up from the sofa, looked astounded. "Go on, get out! Pack your stuff and get going, I'm fed up of you."

I paused. I meant every word, but I didn't necessarily want to leave. Where would I go? I had nowhere.

"I said, get upstairs and pack!"

I ran upstairs. I began crying uncontrollably. This was like one of my dreams, but it was actually real. There was a thump behind me and I turned around. James was stood in the doorway, and on the floor was an old suitcase.

"Thanks," I whispered. It was the first nice gesture he'd ever made. He left me to my packing, and I quickly came across a problem. I couldn't fit everything into my brother's old suitcase. Eventually, I had to take one of Mum's old shoulder bags and use that too. She was stood beside the front door. She was obviously intent on me leaving for good. We argued a bit more, then it was time to leave.

"Don't ever think of coming back here," she hissed, before shoving me outside and locking the door. It dawned on me that I was now homeless. My suitcase was really heavy, and, as if on cue, it started raining really hard. I was getting soaked, not owning a coat, and I was pretty sure my makeup was running. It was hard to see where I was going in this weather. For half an hour, I wandered around the city aimlessly. I didn't know anyone who would be willing to take me in. I was tired, my arms and legs hurt and I was cold because I was soaked, even though the rain had stopped. I stopped outside a fairly average looking house and sat on the kerb near the front yard of it. I didn't think anyone was actually in the house behind me at that current moment in time. There, I let out all my emotions and started crying again. I didn't notice the door open, or someone coming outside.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

A really weird looking boy came out of the house behind me. He was weird because he was wearing really heavy makeup, black leather clothes with studs and chains and long black hair, obviously dyed. His appearance made him look intimidating, but he was surprisingly nice and gentle, sitting down beside me and giving my hand a quick, comforting squeeze.

"Sorry, I'll go in a minute, I was just tired-"

"You don't have to go, I just wanted to know why you are sat here by yourself with your suitcase."

He seemed like someone I could tell, so I told him about what had happened when I got home from school. He thought for a second, then said eventually, "Why don't you come inside?" He took hold of my arm, helped me up and took my bags for me. We went inside, where it was warm and felt very homely.

"I'm Ashley," he told me, before entering the front room, "but you can call me Ash." In there was 2 other boys dressed in black leather and studs. One was tall with his eyes heavily outlined, spike-like shapes coming from them which were painted on. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt. He had an awesome dragon buckle on his jeans and lots of wrist bands up his arm. The other one was quite tall (not as tall though) and was also wearing black jeans and a dark coloured t-shirt, but wore a black and white skull headband on his head and lots of rings.

"Hey guys," Ash said happily. "Look who I found outside. Can she stay for a bit, please?" He was acting like a little child who had found a stray puppy outside. The tall one laughed.

"Sure, why not? We have a spare bedroom upstairs-"

"She would be staying for quite a while though," Ash interrupted," she got kicked out of her house."

The other one was staring at me curiously.

"Yeah, she can stay. As long as she doesn't bother us too much. I still want to be able to focus on the band."

"Ok!" Ash looked ecstatic. I was pretty happy myself, having found a nice place I could stay in for free. "I'll take your stuff upstairs, and you guys can chat for a bit." He went upstairs and I suddenly felt shy. The tall one evidently wasn't feeling the same as me.

"Hi, I'm Andy Biersack," he said. He hugged me quite hard, squashing me against his chest. He seemed quite outgoing.

"I'm Christian Coma, but the guys call me CC," the other one said. He also hugged me, though much more awkwardly.

"I'm Rosanna, and I don't like my name being shortened to Rose," I said.

"Whatever you say Rose," Andy said, grinning. I simply smiled, not knowing him well enough yet to do anything else.

"Come on guys, come and meet…um, what's your name?" Ash asked, running into the room with two others following him.

"I'm Rosanna," I said.

"This is Jinxx," Ash said, pointing at a guy with the most makeup I've ever seen. Not only was he wearing extremely heavy eyeliner, he was also wearing…black lipstick?

"He's a tad shy," Ash said, as Jinxx waved at me, then quickly looked away. At least someone shared my feelings at this current moment.

"And lastly, this is Jake," Ash said. The guy next to him was fierce looking, and he made me feel really uncomfortable and unwelcome. I quickly looked away as he strode out the room. Ash stared after him; obviously this wasn't his normal behaviour.

"I'll go and see what's up," Jinxx said, and he left also. Ash looked really deep in thought for a moment, then smiled at me.

"I'll show you to your room and you can get your stuff out, then we might be going out for dinner or ordering pizza." He took my wrist and we went up the stairs.

"Your room is the last one on the left, next to CC's," Ash said. He took me in there. It was small but I liked the cosy feel of it. It had a wooden bed, a small chest of drawers, and a cupboard. On the wall was a tiny bookshelf.

"Is it ok?" Ash asked.

"It's great. Thank you," I said. Ash smiled and hugged me. "I'll leave you to get everything out." He left then, and I took a good look at the room. There was a clean duvet and some pillows on the bed, and a CD player with separate speakers on the chest of drawers. I had always wanted a CD player, but as I was given 50p allowance each week, I could never afford one. I got out my clothes, which mainly consisted of black band t-shirts or black t-shirts with skulls or bleeding hearts on, and skinny jeans. Mum never really went shopping with me, and again, I brought most of my clothes out of my allowance. Mostly they were really good condition t-shirts for a bargain. The poor things were stuck in charity shops until I rescued them. I took out all my posters, then hesitated. I went into the hall to see if Ash was still there. He was coming out of his room.

"Hey Ash. Can I put up my posters on the walls?" I asked.

"Course! You can't even see my walls with all mine. Do you wanna see?"

I nodded, intrigued. He took me into his room, and hundreds of pairs of eyes met mine. It wasn't like the average boys room, with pictures of near naked women or footballers, they were all guys with tons of makeup and lots of tattoos.

"No pretty girls?" I asked. "No premier league footballers?"

"Nah, Jake has loads, but personally, me and the guys prefer our favourite singers. Do you like Asking Alexandria?"

"I don't just like them, I love them!" I said enthusiastically. "I also love Linkin Park!"

"Oh my God, me too!" Ash said excitedly, like a fangirl. "Do you have their latest album?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ash let out an excited squeal, and dashed into my room. I ran after him, laughing. He went through my bag, and pulled out.. Oh no…

"What's this?" Ash asked curiously, holding up my sketch book. "Can I see inside it?"

"No," I said, silently freaking out but attempting to sound calm. "Give it to me."

"No, I wanna see what's inside it!" Ash said, sounding like a three year old. I tried to grab it but missed. He ran with it, down the stairs, me close behind. In the front room, I managed to corner him somehow. He held it high above my head, then Andy took it from him.

"Andy, can I have it back?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure-"

"Thanks-"

"Just after I've seen what's inside," Andy said, smiling wickedly. He turned around and I knocked it out his hand. The book fell on the floor, pages flying out. CC grabbed it and returned it to me, smiling sweetly. I thanked him, and I went to pick up the pages that fell out, but Andy had gathered them up and was admiring them with Ash.

"Wow," Andy said, looking at the one I'd done of Chester Bennington. It was one of my least favourite ones, but the boys were acting like I'd drawn the Mona Lisa or something. They had a good look through all of them, much to my embarrassment.

"Um, guys, can I have them back now?" I asked. They jumped like they'd forgotten I was there.

"Ok," Andy said, thrusting it at me.

"Can I keep this one? Please?" Ash whined. I smiled.

"Yeah, take it." It was of Garchomp, one of my favourite Pokémon. I guessed Ash was also a Pokémon fan. I took my book upstairs, and accidently bumped into Jake.

"Better watch where you're going in future," he hissed after I apologised. I stared at his retreating back and knew that I should heed his warning.

I went to put away my sketch book and ran downstairs again. Jake was getting ready to leave, apparently he was going to have a drink with some old friends.

"I'll be back by 11," he yelled to the guys before slamming the door shut.

"Back by 11," Jinxx repeated, "he'll be back at 11am tomorrow probably."

"I can't be bothered to go out tonight," Andy said.

"Oh please," Jinxx moaned. "I'm sick of that Chinese takeaway, it'll be like, the 9th night in a row now."

"So what?" Andy said carelessly. He saw me standing beside the sofa. "You can sit down you know."

I sat in between Jinxx and Andy, who were still discussing dinner plans.

"Well I'm going out," said Ash.

"Me too," said Jinxx, looking grateful that someone wanted to go out with him for dinner.

"Aw, you two going on a date?" CC teased.

"Are you coming too?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I might go to bed early tonight," said CC.

"Suit yourself," Ash shrugged, getting up. Jinxx did the same. "We're just going down to Subway or something. We'll be back soon."

They left, and suddenly it was a lot quieter.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm going to bed now. Night," said CC, leaving with a loud yawn. The second he'd left, Andy gave me a mischievous grin.

"Guess it's just you and me for a bit," said Andy. He got up and stood in front of me. He tried to grab my wrists but I flinched and twisted my wrists away. He looked concerned.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Andy said, now unexpectedly gentle. He crouched in front of me and gently took hold of my wrists. "Is that better?" I nodded. "Let's go to my room then."

I was still slightly concerned about what was going to happen as he led me upstairs. His room was the furthest on the right, tucked out the way opposite what looked like Jinxx's room.

It was really nice in there. One wall was dedicated to posters of tattooed rock stars and the other 3 walls were wallpapered with red skulls on a grey background. His bed covers were epic, they had New York skyscrapers on. He had a lava lamp on his bedside table which constantly flashed bright colours and he also had speakers. I could hear Evanescence playing quietly through them.

"Do you like Evanescence too?" I asked, surprised.

"Ugh. I HATE them, CC thinks it's funny to play them in my room when I'm not here." He took the CD out of his player with more force than necessary. "I'm going to have to pay him back." He took a BMTH CD from his stack and went into CC's room. I stayed in Andy's room and looked around instead. He had many video games, and DVD's, but not many books. I can't live without mine, I used to use reading to escape from my real life. I looked at the few he had, and saw one that I had wanted to read for ages. I took it off the shelf and began reading a bit of it. Andy came back in, holding his arm.

"Hi again. Ow, CC just whacked me one, the git."

I jumped. "Hi." I put the book back, but he stopped me.

"You can borrow it you know. I don't read very often."

"Do you not enjoy reading?" I asked out of curiosity, tucking the book under my arm.

He looked embarrassed. "I'm not too good at academic subjects," he admitted. "I found school really hard. Thank God I left this time last year."

"I hate school as well. 6 weeks isn't nearly long enough," I said. I tried not to think about school.

"I know how you feel kid."

"Please don't call me kid by the way," I said. "It's incredibly irritating."

"Sorry," Andy said. "Did I even ask you how old you are?"

"No you didn't," I reminded him. "I'm 14, 15 on the 21st September."

"Not too much younger then." Andy looked lost in thought for a moment. "I'm 17, 18 on the 26th of December." He looked as though he was lost in thought again. "What did I come up for anyway? Oh yeah. What games do you like playing?"

"I don't know, I never got a chance to play anything back at-" I stopped my sentence. He seemed to understand.

"Well I like Medal of Honour: Rising Sun, but I am crap at it. Do you want to play anyway? It's only a 12 and not scary at all, promise."

I nodded. We went downstairs and Andy showed me how to play. It was a bit creepy, and we were both hopeless at it, but we had fun. We were maybe a bit loud when complaining about defeat.

"OH MY GOD, YOU FUCKING- Hi CC." Andy looked embarrassed at his outburst.

"You're really loud you know," CC said sleepily. He sat on the sofa next to me and watched us as we ran round in circles aimlessly. "Andy, you're rubbish at this."

"Rosanna is as well," Andy complained, pretending to be highly offended.

"Well I doubt she's ever played this before…"

"True," Andy sniffed. CC was watching me struggle with it.

"Do you want help?" he asked. I nodded, eyes fixed on the game. He took the controller from me and began playing. He was a pro at it, and Andy kept glaring at him, not focusing on his character.

"Stop showing off," said Andy jokingly.

"You're just jealous," CC taunted. Andy turned to me.

"Rosanna, CC's being mean!" Andy cried, hugging me hard and burying his face into my shoulder. I patted him on his back, then gently tickled his sides. He broke away quickly.

"CC, pin her down!" Andy shouted. CC held me down on the floor and Andy came over to me. He leaned over me whilst CC kept my legs still. Our faces were an inch away and I could see every detail of Andy's face. Suddenly, he started tickling me just as I had done to him, and CC ran his cold fingers up my feet. I screamed at them to stop, laughing uncontrollably. They released me after a while, and played each other at Medal of Honour until they got bored.

"I'm gonna go and get Mario Kart," CC said.

"I LOVE MARIO KART!" Andy screamed at the top of his voice. The door opened, and I hoped it wouldn't be Jake. Luckily it was Jinxx and Ash, who had 5 takeaways.

"We felt bad," Jinxx said. "We got pizza for everyone."

"Thought you didn't want pizza for the 9th night running?" Andy teased. CC came down with Mario Kart. His eyes widened.

"YAYAYAYAY! PIZZA!" CC yelled. We all laughed, as he took a slice and ate it within seconds.

"My ideal evening. Pizza and Mario Kart," CC said happily. "Who wants to play me?"

"ME!" Ash shouted. He grabbed a Wii Remote, and then swore, discovering the batteries were dead. He went to change them, and CC was slowly going through all the tracks.

"I want to go on Rainbow Road!" Ash was back.

"No, don't like Rainbow Road," CC said. Ash opened his mouth to argue back, but Jinxx said firmly, "Stop arguing like toddlers over who gets to pick the track."

I was getting tired by now, but I wanted to stay awake. Plus, it was quite funny watching Ash and CC getting all stressy.

"GO AWAY, YOU STUPID LITTLE BANANA PEEL!" Ash screamed at the TV. He aimed a green Koopa shell at CC's bike behind him, and he yelled in frustration as he was thrown off course.

"I HATE YOU!" CC shouted at Ash. He deliberately elbowed him painfully in the ribs. "OH NO!" The race had ended, just as well, because Ash and CC were glaring daggers at each other.

"Want to play me, Jinxx?" Andy offered.

"Actually, I'm off to bed now. I have a splitting headache, and those two aren't making it any better. Night all." Jinxx left, and Ash flopped onto the sofa next to me.

"Do you want to play me Rosanna?" Andy asked.

"Sure," I said. Sadly, I proved to be as bad at this game as I was at Medal of Honour. Andy was a very serious gamer, and went mental when he finished second. I finished second to last, and I wasn't complaining.

"Wow, it's just a game," I said. Andy stared at me incredulously.

"Just a game?" Andy repeated. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down man," CC said. "She's not a serious gamer like we are."

"Hmm, maybe a bit too serious," I said.

I watched Andy and CC play each other in the Grand Prix. Eventually, me and CC were the only ones awake still.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked suddenly. I nodded, bracing myself for something crazy.

"I like playing Fifa 12 when no-one's awake," he whispered. "It's so fun, but the others hate it." I gave him a look.

"That's it?" I said quietly. "Wow. I'm guessing you're hinting at something…"

"Please?" He batted his eyelashes, looking as far away from cute as possible.

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't get to grips with the game. It was 4 in the morning and I was shattered. I was drifting off without CC noticing...

I woke up 3 hours later. Unsurprisingly, CC was still playing on the Wii. He had huge bags under his eyes.

"Have you gone to sleep at all?" I asked, making him jump. He stared at me, looking rather like a zombie.

"I don't know…FUCK OFF REF!"

I wasn't going to get any sense out of him. I went up to my room, passing Jinxx's room. I could hear him snoring quite loudly, and I smiled to myself. I located the bathroom and took a shower, then I put on my Newbreed Ninja t-shirt, my black skinny jeans and my purple high-tops, the only shoes I currently owned. I did my makeup, and went back downstairs. Andy and Ash were just waking up, and CC was quickly turning off Fifa.

"I'm starving," Ash muttered.

"We're out of cereal," Andy murmured. "Someone will have to go and get some. I'll go with Ash and Rose." I didn't correct him. The three of them went to get changed, then CC got out Fifa 12, winking at me, as me, Andy and Ash went to Walmart.

"Can we get Cocoa Puffs?" Ash asked.

"No, they are truly disgusting. Let's get Cookie Crisp-"

"Ewwww…"

Eventually, we got about 5 different brands of cereal to suit everyone. Andy told Ash to go and pay so he could talk to me.

"You're different," he said to me outside.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You aren't like most girls I meet. I can't describe it, you're just…different I guess." He grabbed my hands suddenly. I quite liked it, even though it sort of shocked me. Why was Andy doing this…?

"No-one else would have to know," Andy whispered. I had no idea what to say. Because the truth was, I had grown to really like him. And not just in a friend way.

"What the actual hell?"

Ash came out and gave us a really weird look.

"Aw, romantic Andy, real romantic. You fancy Rosanna?" Ash teased. He slapped Andy's arm and walked off laughing. Andy shrugged.

"Guess we'd better go with him," he said. "But we're going to talk later, no buts." I knew he meant it, and a small part of me was excited about that.

Later, I was concerned that Jake would be back when we arrived at the house, but luckily, only CC was downstairs. He was playing Fifa still, and froze when he saw me enter the room. He crashed the Wii quickly and then sat on the sofa again, looking innocent.

"I think we're going to have to ban you from that CC," I said jokingly.

"Mornin'," Jinxx said, coming down. "CC, have we got Ibuprofen? I still have a headache."

"I dunno, I think Jake used them the other day to try and cure his hangover." CC rolled his eyes. "Drunk sod."

"Come on guys, come and get your breakfast!" Andy yelled. Jinxx winced. Me and CC raced in to grab some cereal and we all ate hungrily.

"Who wants to go shopping today?" Ash asked.

"ME!" the rest of us yelled (aside from a moody Jinxx). The guys went up to get ready, so I sat in my bedroom, shifting through my CD's.

"Hey, we're ready to go," Andy said, 5 minutes later. He was stood in the doorway, then came for a closer look at my CD's.

"You have a Slipknot album?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Don't you own one?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Can we play this on the journey to the mall?" I nodded and he looked ecstatic.

"Quick, we're trying to leave before Jake gets back," Jinxx said. We all went outside to the car.

"Nice, a Renault Laguna?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Don't get excited, it's a crap car," said Ash. I sat next to Andy and Jinxx in the back, CC was in the front passenger seat and Ash was driving. Ash seemed to love moaning about how rubbish other drivers were on the highway. We could hardly hear him over Slipknot, who screaming so loud we couldn't hear ourselves think. The mall was incredibly crowded today, only Andy couldn't see the problem in this.

"I'm taking Rosanna clothes shopping," Andy said, gripping my wrist tightly.

"I'm coming too," Ash said, standing next to me.

"No," Andy said firmly.

"YES," Ash said more firmly. "Come on. I'll phone you guys later, when we're done," he added. "See you later."

Ash was obviously trying to see if Andy would try anything 'funny' again. We went into Hot Topic, and the two guys were determined to buy me something. They were looking at some crazy t-shirts.

"Like this one?" Ash asked, holding up a red t-shirt with 'That Shit's Crazy' printed on it in black. I gave him a look.

"No," I said. Like I would ever want that.

"You would look really sweet in this," Andy smirked, looking at a t-shirt with a troll meme on it, and the caption 'You Mad Bro?'

I ignored him and saw a green t-shirt with Super Mario's Mushroom on it. I regretted staring at it for so long, because Andy noticed.

"Aw, that one is cute! Go and try it on!" Andy said smiling. I tried to protest.

"It's fine, you don't have to buy me anything-"

"No buts! Get in the changing room now!" He grabbed one of the shirts in a small size, thrust it at me and pushed me towards the changing rooms.

"I'm not letting you out of this store until you find something you want me to buy you!" Andy yelled, much to my embarrassment. Lots of people were staring at him, and at Ash, who was trying on some bright pink fluffy legwarmers. I went into one of the changing rooms and was halfway through getting changed when Andy flung open the door.

"ANDY, CLOSE THE DOOR!" I screamed. I wasn't wearing a shirt, and my bright red bra was really obvious! Andy just grinned, staring at it and finally closing the door. I put on the shirt quickly, my face now the same colour as my bra, and went out.

"You look really cute," Andy said. "How much is it?"

"$22," Ash said, checking the tag.

"Ok," Andy said brightly, "go take it off now."

They also insisted on buying me some blue checked high-tops, a bandana with flames on, a cropped red hoodie and tons of wristbands. Andy didn't say a word when the cashier gave him the bill.

"Would you like any of our hats? They are half price today," the woman said. Andy glanced at the hats, then his face lit up.

"Look at that one! It's FRICKIN' EPIC!" Andy shouted. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over. He picked up a bright purple furry scarf hat and practically rammed it on my head. He forced me round and said way too loudly, "look Ash, doesn't she look cute?"

"That hat is too cute!" Ash said.

"We'll have this too!" Andy said, throwing the hat over to the counter. The woman smiled, evidently glad they had sold one. She seemed to think Andy's behaviour was normal. We left eventually, and some chav's shouted "look at those emo fags!" I could see that Andy and Ash were really mad, but they stayed calm. Well, calm-ish.

"At least we aren't mother-fuckers like you!" Andy shouted, sticking his finger up at them. They just laughed and flipped him off back. Ash had to distract him, because he looked as though he wanted to knock them all out.

"Can we go in the music store?" Ash said quickly. "Pleeeease?"

"Yeah," Andy said, staring at the teens still. "But actually, I have a better idea of what we can do." He gave Ash a really weird look.

"Oh I know." Ash and Andy were both smirking at each other. I was confused.

"Guys, what's that look for?" They smirked at me, then at each other again.

"Don't worry," Ash said, patting me on the head, which I really hate. "Should we find the other two?"

"Ok, I'll phone them." Andy got out his phone and phoned Jinxx, and Ash kept smiling at me weirdly.

"Um… are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He was really creeping me out now. I turned away from him and saw CC and Jinxx in the distance.

"Hey dudes!" CC yelled. Jinxx just smiled. Andy waved enthusiastically at them. They were being really loud and obvious, and quite entertaining in an mortifying way.

"Do you remember what we did the last time we came to the mall?" Andy said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Yeah!" CC said excitedly. "Can we do it again?"

"Yeah!" It was annoying. They all had that smile on their faces, and I had no idea what was going on.

"Just follow our lead," CC told me, "and be ready to run at any moment."

The guys started walking towards Walmart, and I followed.

"Can I go first?" CC asked.

"Yeah, go on."

CC walked up to a cart and got one out. He acted like he was going to do some proper shopping in front of the people who worked there, then, out of sight of them, sat in the cart and got Andy to push him really fast down the aisles. He let go and CC went crashing into the kids toys. We could hardly keep from laughing as CC got up with difficulty and walked off casually as if nothing had happened. There were loads of kids staring at him with wide eyes. I guess he looked a little unusual; he was wearing tons of eyeliner and all leather.

"Can I have a go?" Ash asked.

"Can we have races?" Jinxx said. "I'll time!" And he strolled over to the stopwatches, opened one of them up with his nails and stood to the side waiting. Andy got another cart, then lifted me into it.

"Andy, what are you doing?" I asked. I had a really bad feeling…

"You're racing against Ash," was Andy's reply. Ash got into the cart with far more difficulty than I'd had. Jinxx counted down from three.

"3…2…1!"

Andy shoved the cart as hard as possible and it spun wildly out of control, crashing into Ash's cart. He was screaming like a little girl, I was laughing, then we both fell out, laughing so hard I thought we were going to die. Andy helped me up as a spotty store assistant came up.

"Run!" Jinxx hissed, and we ran as fast as possible into the clothing section. We all laughed so hard that we kept bumping into each other. We were distracted by the sound of something smashing and Jinxx swearing. We looked at the floor and saw the stopwatch, shattered.

"Whoops," Ash said.

"AM I GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT?" CC yelled, before hurtling off towards the books.

"My turn now," said Andy, smiling quite evilly. He strode up to a store assistant and asked with a straight face, "excuse me, where can I go and try on the condoms to check that they fit?" He struggled not to laugh at the assistant's horrified expression before saying loudly, "what rude staff there are here."

"Damn, I guess we'll have to do without one tonight darling'," Ash said, throwing an arm around Andy.

"Suits me," Andy said. "Come on, let's make out in the store room." He marched off with Ash, giving him exaggerated lovey-dovey looks.

"I'm sure we can have a threesome in the men's bathroom," CC said, laying an arm around me and Jinxx and walking off. As soon as we were out of sight, we found the other two, looking wistfully at some water guns.

"I WANT ONE!" Andy yelled suddenly, picking up a box and tearing it open. He got it out and strolled off casually to the bathroom. We all did the same, apart from I went into the girl's bathroom.

"Ok, let's wait round corners and when we see people, yell something random and squirt them," Ash said. We spaced ourselves out and waited. We kept winking at each other, and pulling weird faces. A girl of about my age was walking alone. I held my breath and waited for the right moment.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled, then squirted her. She screamed and ran off in the opposite direction.

"I HAVE COOKIES!" I heard CC scream, then a squeal from another girl and the sound of retreating footsteps. This went on for a while, with random shit being shouted and endless squirting.

"Oh damn, I ran out of water," Jinxx moaned.

"Ok, let's just return them quietly, and find something else to do," Andy said. We shoved them behind a display and wandered round like the rest of the shoppers. I saw some footballs and got a great idea.

"Let's play guys!" I said, kicking it with force at Ash. "CC's on my team!"

"Wanna join in?" Andy innocently asked a group of elderly people. He tackled CC and kicked it at a display, knocking down a sign. He ripped his shirt off and ran round yelling, "I WON, I WON!"

CC got all offended and booted it over the aisle. It was quite a kick, and had rather an affect. I heard shattering. CC didn't even look ashamed.

"I think I found my new talent," CC said jokingly.

"I know how we can creep out the assistants," Ash said. "Let's go to the changing rooms."

We walked through, past the assistants and into… a long queue.

"COMING THROUGH, VIPS COMING THROUGH!" Andy said loudly, pushing everyone out the way, and suddenly grasping mine and CC's hands. He barged past a male teen coming out of one of the rooms, and dragged us in.

"Quick, Rose, get on the floor." I refused, dreading what was going to happen.

"Ok, CC, on the floor." CC lay on the floor, obviously not knowing what was going to happen. Andy awkwardly got on top of him, and started moving his legs around madly, making sure they stuck out under the door. CC caught on and did the same, grunting and moaning loudly. I tried not to laugh and clamped my hands over my mouth, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh darling, I love you so much. I just wanna do you hard," I heard Ash saying. Jinxx began making convincing kissing sounds, as did Ash. I could hear people gasping and complaining.

"What is going on?" a female voice asked. Uh oh…

"Guys, stop!" I whispered frantically. They didn't hear me, as they were really getting into it.

"Whoever is in the changing rooms, come out RIGHT NOW." That stopped CC and Andy, and by the sounds of it, Jinxx and Ash. Ohh shit.


	2. Chapter 2: A Great Day Out

_Author Note: Guys, I have changed the ages of the guys slightly, just to make them a little bit younger. ^.^_

"This is embarrassing," Andy said. "We can't go out in front of all those people."

For whatever reason, the three of us were huddled in the corner. We couldn't come out of the changing room, not after what they had done.

"There's no way to escape, we're going to die in here," CC whispered dramatically.

"Guys, we're gonna have to come out sometime," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's do it sooner rather than later," Andy said. "But I've got a good idea."

Andy and CC took off their shirts and shoes, and undid their jeans. They messed up their hair and made sure they looked a sight.

"Rose, do you have any lipstick?" Andy whispered. I nodded, pointing at my pocket. He pulled it out, put a shit load on, and started kissing my forehead, cheeks, even my nose. CC fell about laughing when he saw what I looked like. Then he saw himself in the dusty mirror behind him and stopped very quickly. Andy opened the door and confidently stepped out. CC had to shove me out before I would leave. Honestly, the looks on people's faces were so funny.

"Those changing rooms are a tight squeeze," Ash announced behind us. I turned around and saw him with his trousers hanging really low. They looked ridiculous. Behind him, Jinxx looked calm, as usual. The woman who had ordered us out looked speechless and I couldn't blame her.

We quickly rushed into the bathroom to clean ourselves up, ignoring the looks on people's faces.

We were really bored, and were freaking people out now. Jinxx walked up to an assistant and whispered creepily, "I think we have a Code 3 in Housewares," before strolling off.

"That mannequin is hideous!" Ash said loudly. "I'm gonna redress it!" He started pulling off the clothes and throwing them to the ground, then picking the most disgusting clothes ever for it to wear.

"Oh no," I heard CC say, and I saw Andy getting told off for riding one of the display bikes round and round.

"I was only testing it," Andy said moodily, before getting off it and abandoning it in the middle of the aisle. "Come on honey, let's have a romantic meal together." He grabbed my wrist and took me to the frozen food section. We sat on the floor and Andy yelled, "WHERE'S THE WAITER?"

"May I take your order?" Jinxx asked, appearing suddenly. "We have frozen chicken as a special today." He got out a bag of it, which unfortunately opened so all the chicken flew out.

"Oh dear," Andy said, "well done!" He threw the chicken into the freezer, then announced, "I'm bored."

"Me too," Jinxx said. "There must be something we can do."

"I know!" I ran to the kids toys and began throwing all the Dora the Explorer items on the floor. People were looking at me curiously, and some tried to pick up the toys.

"SWIPER, NO SWIPING!" I yelled, startling them. They glared at me, and I realised that one of them was an actual store assistant. Whoops. Time to make a quick escape.

"Well I'd best be off," I said, and ran. I saw CC trying to look ashamed of himself whilst what looked like the manager was telling him off. I saw a bunch of stuff on the floor, and in the middle of it laid Ash.

"It was an accident! I let go of the cart-" CC was explaining.

"I SAW YOU SHOVE THE CART INTO THE DISPLAY!" the man yelled. Ash began laughing hysterically and I had to admit, he looked a little crazy.

"I want you two out now. And your little friends." The manager spun round and saw me, and Andy and Jinxx who had just come up behind me. "You three can get out as well. I don't want to see you in here as a group ever again. Kids these days…"

We had to leave. The guys were trying to act cool, but their faces were too red for that. I wasn't actually that embarrassed. We were bored now, until Andy saw the Disney store. He got all excited.

"COME ON, LET'S GO IN!" Andy yelled, jumping up and down in excitement and grabbing my wrist. He dragged me in and smiled happily. All the kids were staring at the guys, and especially Andy, who was kind of roughly pulling me to the soft toys section.

"Aww, IT'S SO CUTE!" Andy said loudly, picking up a soft Piglet toy. I had to admit, it was pretty adorable. It was small and sweet…

"Thank YOU!" Andy said, running to the cashier. She winced at his loudness. He dropped the toy on the counter and grinned madly at her.

"That will be $15 please," the woman said. She was nervously watching Jinxx, Ash and CC playing with the toys, surrounded by kids. Andy swore loudly, and the parents all glared at him.

"Sorry," Andy said sheepishly. He reached into his pocket and opened his wallet to find no money.

"Yo, Ash? Got $15?" Andy yelled. Ash gave him a look.

"No, every time I lend you money, you don't give it back! Ask Jinxx-"

Andy strode over to Ash and ripped his wallet out his back pocket.

"Thanks mate," Andy said happily, returning to the till and handing over $15. The woman gave him the bag, then gave the five of us a look which clearly told us to get lost before she called security.

"Come on guys, let's go somewhere else," Jinxx said, catching on. We walked out, a lot cooler than when we were kicked out of Walmart.

"This place fucking sucks," CC complained. "I'm bored, I'm hungry, I'm tired-"

"Shut up," Ash said sharply.

"Guys, do you think I should get another tattoo?" Andy said absentmindedly. He was looking at his left arm. "I dunno, I think an inverted cross would look epic. What do you guys think?"

"I think it's about time for another tattoo, "Jinxx said smiling.

"Dude that would be sweet!" CC said. "Do you think we could get something to eat first? I'm starved."

"What do you think Rose?" Andy asked me. He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes unblinkingly.

"I think it would look great, you should totally get it," I said, glancing at his other tattoos.

"Ok guys, we're going to the tattoo parlour!" Andy announced brightly. "CC, we'll stop somewhere for you, just to make you quit moaning…"

We left the busy shopping centre and got in the car. We played Slipknot at full blast, laughing at the looks on other people's faces. We pulled into a dusty, empty parking lot and all got out.

"CC, meet us in the Rainbow Tattoo Parlour!" Andy called as CC ran off in the direction of a fast food shop. I don't know how that guy manages to stay so slim.

I'll admit, the tattoo shop was kind of scary. Loads of people with shit loads of piercings and tattoos were milling round. On the walls were tons of cool designs for tattoos, but Andy ignored them and approached a burly guy with an eyebrow piercing and sleeve tattoos.

"Andy! What's up my man?"

"Could you do me a new tattoo right here?" Andy gestured to a place inside his arm near his elbow. "I'd like an inverted cross in black, outlined about a centimetre away in the same colour."

"So kinda like this?" The guy grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began sketching. I admired his skills.

"Hey Rosanne, you could be a tattoo artist!" Ash said, nudging me and pointing at the detailed tattoo designs on the walls.

"Guys, the tattoo is ready to do now," Andy told us, sitting down and holding his arm out. The guy sat down near him, with the needle at the ready. He pressed down the stencil in the right place, then began the tattoo. I couldn't watch at first, then stared, fascinated.

"Is that your girlfriend there?" the guy asked suddenly, eyes firmly on Andy's arm.

"No, she's just a friend!" Andy said quickly. He gave me a small smile, and Ash looked suspicious.

I sat for ages, probably about 40 minutes in the hot sun. CC had finally returned after eating his body weight in fast food, and sweat was pouring down our faces, much to our horror.

"Guys, it's done, come and look, its fucking epic!" Andy said in one breath. We gathered round to admire it. It looked red and sore, but still looked fantastic.

"Make sure you look after it well," the guy said, wrapping it up. "Have a good day guys!"

"Bye," we all called, as we left the sweltering hot shop.

"What to do now?" Jinxx asked.

"I dunno if Jake's home or not though, that's the problem."

"Oh stuff Jake, this is our fun day with Rosanne!" CC yelled. "I'm tired though."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's have fun then. We should… um…"

A jazzy ringtone rang out, taking us all by surprise. Jinxx pulled his phone out his pocket and answered it.

"Hi Jake," Jinxx said cautiously. He pulled a face at us as we heard yelling on the other side of the phone.

"We thought you'd be back later in the day, how where we-"Jinxx began, but he was interrupted by more shouting. After a few minutes, he hung up.

"I think we'd better leave him for a bit to cool down," Jinxx said.

"Can we go to the beach?" CC whined like a small child. He began jumping round excitedly. "Please please please?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Andy said. "But we have nothing to take there. One of us is going to have to sneak into the house and grab some stuff whilst the rest of us wait outside."

"Bagsy not me," Ash said.

"Grow the fuck up," Jinxx said. "But yeah, bagsy not me either."

"It was my idea. Andy you have to sneak in. WAY!" CC yelled.

Andy looked annoyed. "Fine then. It seems like I'm the only mature one here anyway. Let's go before the beach gets too busy."

We went back to the lonely parking lot and got into the car. We drove pretty fast until we got to our road where we slowed down.

"Andy, I don't actually own a bikini or swimsuit," I said. "Or a towel."

"Ok, that's fine. We can go find one somewhere," Andy said. "Wish me luck. Wait here."

He got out of the car, slammed the door shut and strolled up the road.

"I wish I hadn't worn so much black leather," Ash complained.

"I wish I had brought a take-away with me," CC said sadly.

"You guys never stop complaining, do you?" Jinxx said. He turned to me. "Don't worry, they are always like this. You just gotta learn to ignore them."

It was hard, being stuck between the two in the back of the car. CC could not stop fidgeting, even when I asked him really nicely to stop. He behaved more like a four year old than a twenty one year old. Ash was sat in his black leather, practically dying of the heat.

About 15 minutes later, Andy returned. He had swimming shorts, a few towels, and change of clothes for the guys and me. I blushed as I realised he had been through my clothes. He dumped them all in the boot of the car, then got in the driver's seat.

"Guys, I will take you down to the beach, then I'll take Rose to get a swimsuit or bikini. Try and get a good spot. And a beach hut if you can find one."

The weather was wonderful as we sped down the street. We reached the beach, which had pretty much everyone in the whole town on it.

"Ok, see you guys soon!" Andy called, as Jinxx, CC and Ash grabbed their stuff from the boot, then ran off, waving.

"You can get in the front now, just climb through," Andy said. I climbed through carefully, sat down and pulled my belt on as Andy drove off. We didn't go far before we reached a shop selling beach items.

As we entered the shop, Andy grabbed some sunscreen off the counter.

"Got to stay pale to keep up our image!" Andy explained. He began looking round for a suitable swimsuit.

"Hey, I think you'd suit this!" Andy said grinning. He picked up a skimpy red bikini and held it against me. I batted it away with my hand.

"No, I want something that covers me up!" I said. I couldn't see any small swimsuits but I was determined to find one. I was not going to wear the red bikini.

Meanwhile, Andy stood holding the bikini, smiling. I searched all around the shop, desperate for anything, other than what Andy was holding. Eventually, I had to give up.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll wear that stupid thing."

Andy smirked, getting what he wanted. I grabbed a plain purple towel from the pile and we approached the counter. After we'd paid and left the shop, Andy grinned at me again.

"Remember how I said we needed to talk?" Andy said as we walked along the pavement.

"Yes…" I said cautiously. I decided to reply carefully here.

"No-one would have to know Rose," Andy reminded me. "The other guys are too dim-witted to notice anything. CC is way too concerned about food, and Ash, well he's not even focusing on anything most of the time. Jinxx is harder to fool but we can do this." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do?

"Andy…" I gently pulled my hand away. "I've only just turned 14, and you are 17 and a half. It won't work out. We barely know each other-"

"Then we can get to know each other. We could spend some time together for the next few days, just us. What do you say?" Andy looked excited. I needed time, just to think. But I took one look at him and I couldn't say no.

"Sure, we could give it a go!" I said. Andy looked positively ecstatic and hugged me.

"Yay!" He let go of me and skipped off down the street. I laughed in spite of myself.

After a fun ride in the car, we parked up and went to find the other three. They had managed to rent a beach hut out, and were making sandcastles with the little kids. Honestly, those three…

"Yo guys! Come and help us out!" CC yelled.

I just smiled. Andy however ran towards them and fell, face first into their sandcastle. Oh God…

"ANDY YOU BASTARD!" CC howled. He looked close to tears, and Ash and Jinxx were sat, stunned, their mouths hanging open slightly.

"Andy, maybe we should go and change into our swimsuits," I said, taking him by the arm. I led him away from the three furious guys over to our beach hut.

"You can change first," I said.

"How about we change together?" Andy said, smirking. "Ow, just a joke!" he insisted, when I punched his arm as hard as I could.

He let me go first, and I changed into the hideously bright red bikini. I looked down at myself, then my heart started thumping. On my arms were all the scars and fresh cuts that I had done in the past year. They were hideous and obvious, and I knew I couldn't go out with them on show.

"Rose, how long are you going to be?" Andy called.

I had been stood for a while now, I realised. I tried desperately to think of something to do, but as usual, I end up messing up.

"I'm not coming out!" I yelled. I was trying not to panic now, but I couldn't help it.

"Andy, what's wrong?" I could hear Jinxx outside.

"Guys, do you think there's any food here?"

"CC, shut the fuck up with your fucking food!" Ash yelled.

"Well done Ash, now CC's run off," Jinxx grumbled.

"Guys, go and make another sandcastle, I'll see what the matter is," Andy said. I could hear footsteps walking in the opposite direction.

"Rosanne? Let me in please." Andy's voice was soft.

"No," I said stubbornly. I was hunched up against the wall.

"Rosanne, let me in." Now his voice was gentle, but firm. "I'm not leaving until you open up the door."

I waited a few minutes just to make a point. Then, I slowly opened the door. I saw Andy briefly before he forced his way in, then closed the door, leaving it slightly open so there was a little light.

"Why aren't you coming out and having fun with the four of us?" Andy asked gently. I didn't look at him. After a few painful moments, I extended my left arm and held it out to him.

He didn't gasp or say anything. He took hold of my arm carefully and looked at all the ugly scars left over the years. Andy touched them gently, taking care not to touch the most recent additions.

"Hey hey, it's ok, no need to cry," Andy said, noticing my tears. He let go of my arm and gave me a hug, holding me close to him. I sobbed quietly and he patted me on the back.

"There's no need to panic, ok? We all wear tons of wrist bands, you can borrow them! But you know, don't you, that you can always trust me?" He smoothed my hair down and looked in my eyes seriously. "I need to get changed into my swimsuit. Wait outside for me, ok?" He smiled, then I left and waited in the boiling sun. I hid my arms behind my back and stared down at myself, feeling self-conscious.

I was greeted by a wolf whistle. I looked up and saw Ash in his swimsuit, wearing epic sunglasses and a cool hat.

"You look great!" Ash yelled, giving me the thumbs up. I gave him a weak smile, and looked at the ground. A moment later, he was at my side.

"Hey, are you ok? I could see earlier that you were upset. Did Andy say something to you?" Ash said, looking concerned.

"Hey Ash. Andy didn't upset me, no. It was just something silly, nothing to give a second thought about." I tried giving him a proper smile.

"Well if anything's bugging you, just come and chat to me." He gave me a smile, not a crazy one, but a sweet, nice smile.

"Aw thanks Ash, that's really nice of you." I was worried that he would see my arms, and I was only prepared for Andy to know at this point. So I decided to try and get him away from me, but subtly. "Hey, where's CC?"

"I don't know," Ash said frowning. "Ran off a few moments ago. Probably found another fast food place."

"Why don't you go and find him?" I suggested, "then come back here. I'm just waiting for Andy to hurry up."

"Alright, I'd better stop him from eating any more today…" Ash wandered off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you ok?" Andy came out of the hut, wearing Batman trunks and a black t-shirt. "I found you some wrist bands!" He grabbed my wrist and tugged them on. They didn't quite cover them all, just the worst one's.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never do that again, ok?" Andy said sternly.

"I won't," I said. I had no intention of keeping my promise, but he didn't need to know that.

"You need sunscreen!" Andy said suddenly. He began rubbing it all over my back, as I just stood there awkwardly. I thought he would let me do the rest of my body, but he kept going until all of me was completely protected from the sun.

"Could you help me now?" Andy asked, grinning. I took the bottle from him and covered him in the disgusting, sticky stuff.

"Cheers, now let's go and have fun!" Andy yelled, grabbing my wrist and running, before running back and securing the hut.

"_Now_ we can have fun!" We ran onto the sand together, where we could only see Jinxx, making another sandcastle.

"Don't come near the sandcastle," Jinxx said firmly to Andy. "Don't touch it, don't look at it… don't even think about it. Rose, can you help?"

I crouched down and began patting sand around the castle. Andy stood sadly for a second, watching us, then dropped to his knees and began making a similar castle to us. We weren't working for very long before I saw Ash and CC returning. I got up and ran over to them. Ash smiled when I reached them, but CC stood still in tracks, staring at me. His mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Hey, CC, you ok?" I was slightly concerned about him. I went up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Yo, earth to CC?"

He blinked a few times, looking confused, then came back to his senses.

"Jinxx and Andy are having a sandcastle war-"

"Say no more! I'm in!" Ash said excitedly. We all ran over to the other two, and I began helping Jinxx again.

"I'm joining Rosanne and Jinxx's team!" CC said, and he crouched next to me to help us. Ash decided to help Andy, and for ages we worked hard on our sandcastles.

"Done!" Jinxx said triumphantly. We sat back to admire our work. We had done a good job, I had to admit.

"Well so are we!" Andy said. He looked extremely pleased with himself. I could see that an argument was coming our way.

"Ours is better," CC said.

"Ours is bigger," Ash boasted. He also looked very happy with himself.

"Hey, hey YOU!" CC shouted to some little boy. "Whose sandcastle is better?"

The boy hesitated, then pointed at ours.

The argument afterwards was childish, but nasty. CC and I decided to take a walk along the beach, hoping they'd chill out when we got back.

"I'm really glad you're staying with us, you seem like a pretty cool girl," CC said to me, as we strolled along.

"Aw thanks CC, you seem like a pretty cool guy," I said. "I heard Andy say you guys were a band. What do you play?"

"I'm on the drums," CC said smiling. "I can let my crazy out on the drums, but I'm not so good. You should listen to us play someday, that would be cool."

"Yeah, I'd love that." We walked along in comfortable silence. I was aware of CC glancing at me every so often, but when I look round, he was staring ahead, humming to himself slightly. The waves were gently crashing against the sand and the sun was shining down on us, not too hot but nice and warm.

"Am I burning?" CC asked suddenly. I checked his back, which had gone bright red.

"Um, yeah, kind of."

"Shit," CC cursed. "We'll have to go back now, I'm just gonna sit out the sun for a bit I think. You're fine, did you remember sunscreen?"

"Yeah, Andy put it on for me."

We hurried back, and CC ran across the beach to sit in our beach hut.

"What's up with CC?" Ash asked. He was sat by himself on the sand, near a quiet Andy.

"He's burnt quite badly," I replied. "Andy, where's the sunscreen?"

"I left it in the beach hut," Andy said, looking at his feet.

"Andy are you ok?" I asked, going to sit beside him.

"Yeah, well no. Our argument got a bit heated and Jinxx called me a conceited bastard." He looked so sad about it, and I had to try not to laugh.

"Oh Andy, I'm sure he didn't mean it. I've been called way worse by the kids at school, my brother and my mum."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it so badly." He gave me a small hug. "Maybe you should keep CC company whilst I go and sort out my fight with Jinxx." He gave me a small smile before getting up and leaving me sat on the sand.

I got up, dusting the sand from my legs, and went to find the beach hut. CC was sat on a chair, looking miserable. I approached him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yeah. My backs really sore though."

"Do you want me to get you some after sun cream?" He nodded. "Ok, I'll find some."

"Thanks. Does it really look that bad?" He looked at me, and I could tell he wanted me to tell him that he looked fine.

"Yeah, you haven't burnt too much," I lied. "I'll go find Andy and see if he brought any of that stuff I mentioned."

Thank God he had, or I would have had to have gone to the store in my bright red bikini. I took it over to CC, who looked very relieved.

"Turn around," I said. I pushed his hair over his shoulders and massaged the cream into his sore back.

"I think you should come and join the fun with us!" I said enthusiastically. "Just wear a shirt and put on lots of sunscreen."

"Alright," CC said, "and thanks, my back aches a lot!"

He went and grabbed his shirt, and we went to find the other three, who were splashing each other in the water. Ash was squealing, and Andy was making huge splashes which were completely soaking the other two.

"What the heck Ash?" I yelled, as a wave came over me. But I was smiling as I said it. I splashed Ash, then Andy, and soon there was a massive wave as we all splashed each other. A lot of little kids were staring, it was very funny.

We were in the water for such a long time, God knows how long. But we did get bored, and we had the unwanted attention of most of the people nearby. Slowly, we made our way back onto the sand.

"Guys, is my makeup running?" Ash asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, it's smudged all down your face," Andy teased. He went as far as to smudge it down his cheek. Ash stood still, glaring at Andy.

"You better run Biersack," Ash said dangerously. Andy took one look at him, then ran off as fast as he could. Ash gave him a few seconds before sprinting off after him. Jinxx, CC and I watched them. It was only a matter of time before Ash tackled Andy to the ground. A lot of people were sniggering, and Ash thumped Andy before walking off calmly. Andy got up, trying to act cool, brushing the sand off him.

"I'm going for a cigarette," he announced when he reached us.

"You and your fucking cigarettes," Ash muttered. Andy let that one go.

"CC, wanna come with me?"

"Nah, I've given up," CC said. I had no idea that Andy smoked, and was slightly disappointed.

"I'll come with you," I offered, taking myself by surprise.

"Yeah, alright. I'm not giving you any cigarettes though."

We left Ash, Jinxx and CC to their own devices and found a quiet, shady place. Andy lit a cigarette and inhaled. He made sure he did it away from me when he exhaled too. He saw me looking at him.

"I am NOT giving you a cigarette! No way, I am not letting you ruin your health!"

He turned away from me, and I silently took the lighter and a cigarette out of his pocket. I quickly lit it before he caught me.

"Caught in the act! I'm very ashamed of you! When we finish these things, I'm tickling you to death!" Andy warned, smiling to show he wasn't too cross.

I giggled, then stuck the cigarette in my mouth and inhaled. I didn't really want it but I just wanted to be like Andy. I felt slightly dizzy and light-headed.

"I'm serious though," Andy said after a while. "You are never to smoke again, ok? And I'm still gonna tickle you to death!"

After a long inhale, I replied. "Why do you smoke if you believe it's so harmful? And I don't really want to be tickled to death thank you."

"Too bad babes." He grinned at me as I blushed. I hate the way he did that, knowing that I would blush and find it cute at the same time. "But I'm quitting, see. Not successfully though. I need help doing it."

"I'll help," I said. "I'll smoke all your cigarettes for you and spend all your money for you so you can't buy anymore."

"Haha, nice try," Andy said. He stubbed his cigarette out on an ashtray nearby and I copied him. He turned to me with an evil grin and I twisted round but he grabbed my wrists.

"I always keep my promises!" Andy said evilly before tickling me until I was gasping for breath.

"I'll scream and alert people's attention," I warned him in-between giggles. He smirked, then held his hand over my mouth firmly. I made little noises against his hand, but it was kind of useless.

He tickled me until I had tears streaming down my face, then he stopped and did a very strange thing.

"Got any piercings?" Andy asked, wrapping both arms around my waist. I knew he was doing this to weaken me and make me feel bad. I tried to gently break free but he held on tightly.

"Um no, just my ear lobes," I said. Andy's eyes glinted.

"And do you want any more piercings?" Andy asked, with that familiar grin.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe my belly button or nose, or cartilage-"

"I'm taking you to get your cartilage pierced tomorrow!" Andy announced. "No buts! I know you want one, and then maybe we'll get a bar right there…" He poked my belly button gently.

"Andy…will the others be wondering where we are?" I said, trying to distract him.

"Oh yeah. Come on, let's go." He let go of my waist and took my hand instead. Whilst I admired him for being outgoing, it made me feel bad for rejecting him.

"We're going to spend the day together, just you and me tomorrow, and we're gonna have fun!"

He led me off, swinging our entwined hands and singing random songs.

"I can't wait until our tour," Andy said happily. "You will come with us of course, and you can stand backstage because that's the best place to be. And you can stay in our tour bus of course. We only have five bunks but I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with me." He winked and I lashed out at him.

"You're quite a vicious one, aren't you?" He smiled, but refused to let go of my hand. "It's alright, I'm not annoyed, I know you had a hard time at home." He gave me a sympathetic look now, and squeezed my hand gently. Above all, I knew he meant well.

We held hands until we reached view of the beach, where Jinxx, CC and Ash were throwing wet sand at each other.

Andy raised an eyebrow as we approached them. "Really guys?" CC threw sand at him and it just got all down his shirt.

"Guys, I'm bored," Ash announced. "Can we leave now?"

"I agree with Ash, I'm bored," CC said. "Can we go out for dinner?"

"Without Jake, who will be getting drunk again," Ash added.

"Sounds good, but we first need to go home and get ready," Andy said. "Rose is going first, then me!"

We went up to the beach hut, where I quickly dried myself and put my clothes back on, covering my arms up. I got involved in a small scuffle when the guys tried to all get in the hut. Ash had me against the wall, though he hadn't intended that. He won the scuffle however, and it was him who joined me in the quiet place where Andy and I had smoked.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Tell you what?" I said, confused.

"What's going on between you and Andy, that's what? I know he likes you, it's kinda obvious, but do you feel the same way?"

"No! I mean, I like you guys a lot, but not in that way, really."

Ash raised his eyebrows but said no more.

"So, I heard Andy's taking you to get your ear pierced again," Ash said, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood between us.

"Yeah, right there." I pointed to where I wanted it.

"Awesome. Jinxx has the same place pierced, so he'll probably help you take care of the piercing at first, just ask him sometime today."

"Ok, I will."

CC came to join us, jumping round excitedly. Apparently we were visiting Burger King for dinner tonight, and CC's favourite place ever was Burger King. Ash had to calm him down, then CC started talking to me about some band we both like.

"Guys, do you remember where we parked the car?" Andy asked, he and Jinxx approaching us together.

"Um no, you and Rose were the last one's in it," Ash said. "Don't say you've lost the car _again._"

"Rose, you have any idea where it is?" CC asked.

"No, this place is pretty much unknown to me," I said.

"It's somewhere along here," Andy said, starting to walk off. "Follow me everyone!" I hung at the back of the group with CC. The other's followed, rolling their eyes at Andy. We walked past many cars, but none of them were ours.

"Andy, you fucktard," Ash grumbled.

"Aha! There it is!" Andy ran over to the car, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Hop in everyone!"

I got in the back and sat by the window, and I was followed by Ash and then Jinxx. CC sat in the front with Andy. Ash seemed determined to see if there would be any 'funny' business between me and Andy. We drove home, then, outside, braced ourselves.

"Jake is probably going to be in a bad mood, so it's best if we just stay out the way," Andy warned. He opened the door and stepped inside. We all followed him in, and Jinxx shut the door.

"Hi Jake!" Andy said in an overly bright voice. Jake came stomping down the stairs, with a look to kill.

"Rose, why don't we go upstairs?" CC said, taking one look at Jake. He was clenching his fists and walking towards Andy in a menacing fashion. Andy looked understandably scared but refused to move back.

CC grabbed my wrist and led me up the stairs quickly. I could hear Jinxx following us as Jake began yelling abuse at Andy. Ash stayed downstairs to try and restrain him.

"I've got band stuff I need to be doing," Jinxx said to CC. He nodded as Jinxx disappeared into his room, and he led me into his bedroom. It was probably a big room, but most of it was taken up by a drum kit. His room was a deep blue, but it was a plain room. His bed covers and curtains were simple and black, and he had a desk with a huge mess on it.

"You can sit down you know," CC said, sitting on the chair to his desk. I sat down carefully on his bed.

"So, do you enjoy living here?" CC asked. "We have a lot of problems with Jake but we're dealing with it."

"I like it here very much," I said truthfully. "Better than my last home. Four great guys who are nice to me…" My voice trailed off.

"Look, don't take it personally how Jake treats you. He's like that to all of us, and we're going to do something about it now you're here. So don't worry, ok?"

Andy and Ash burst in before I had a chance to reply. Andy was holding his nose.

"Jake punched Andy," Ash explained. "I don't think he broke his nose but it is bleeding quite a bit."

"Rose, do you want to help clean up Andy?" CC said. I had no choice really.

Andy followed me to the bathroom and I searched through the cupboards to find something suitable for cleaning him up. I found some wet wipes which I used carefully to clean the blood away. I gently touched it and he winced, but otherwise seemed fine.

"You don't need any ice on it do you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright. Thank you," Andy said, giving me a cuddle.

"Andy, stop making me feel bad," I said. "I just need a bit of time to think, and I think we should just hang out a bit first."

"I know, I know, but friends can hug each other, can't they?" Andy said, smiling down at me. I pretended to be angry but I couldn't really be mad at him. I leaned against him and for a moment we stayed in this embrace. We sprang apart when Ash came in.

"What is up with you two?" Ash said, giving us both looks. "You've been here ages, by yourselves. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you two, to make sure you don't do anything weird."

"What is your obsession with us?" Andy asked.

"Because you're over three years older than her, you're too old to go out with her."

Andy stared at Ash for a moment, then stormed out, muttering, "fuck you Ash." I followed him to avoid being lectured by Ash.


	3. Chapter 3: My Day With Andy

In the hallway, CC was coming out his room. Andy stormed past, into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

"What's up with everyone this afternoon?" CC said, looking at me. "I think you'd better stay in my room until we get ready to go out." I went back in CC's room, and he closed the door.

"So why is Andy in a mood then?"

"Oh, it's…complicated," I said sighing. "Ash and Andy had a disagreement, that's all."

"Ok, they've been weird all day… Can you help me pick out what to wear tonight when we go out?"

"Yeah sure." CC went to his wardrobe and threw the doors open.

"CC, are all your clothes the same?" I asked. They were all black, and mostly leather.

"Hey, they aren't!" CC said indignantly. "Well, mostly they are the same. But whatever. Ripped jeans or not?"

"Definitely ripped," I said. "With that shirt there." I pulled it down from the hanger. "You guys really love and care about your fashion, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course!" CC grinned. "Um, do you mind if you turn around while I change?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I covered my eyes and turned round to give him privacy. I turned back round just as he pulled on his shirt.

"Do you want help with your outfit?" CC offered. I smiled, he was so nice and sweet to me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. I opened his door and went into my room. He followed me and closed the door. I hadn't really had time to put much away, so most of it was on the floor.

"Sorry, it's a tip in here," I apologised. I stepped over some books.

"It's cool, I get that you've only been here a day," CC said. "So most of your clothes are on the floor?"

"Yeah, just look through them, its fine…"

"I like this one!" Cc held up a black shirt with multi-coloured dinosaurs on it.

"I love that one too! Throw it over?"

CC passed it to me.

"Do you have any other pairs of jeans or shoes?" CC asked.

"No, these are my only ones," I said.

"Aw that sucks. I'm sure Andy will buy you more, he really likes you."

I had no idea what to say to that.

"Hey CC, do you mind not looking for a moment? I'm gonna change into this shirt."

"Oh sorry." He turned round, admiring my posters which I had begun to put up.

"I'm going to go ask Andy if we're still going out," CC said. "Just wait here a sec or do your make-up, I dunno."

I followed CC out my room, then went into the bathroom and reapplied my eyeliner. I also brushed my hair, wishing I had time to shower. That was a must as soon as we got back.

When I came out, Andy came out at the same moment, looking extremely annoyed.

"I am not going out with him," was the first thing he said. Jinxx and I exchanged glances.

"Ok, that's fine," Jinxx said brightly. "You pick where you would like to go tonight."

"Burger Hut," Andy said, glowering at the floor.

"Burger Hut it is," CC said. "I'll drive."

We drove to Burger Hut and parked up, then entered. To say it was busy was an understatement.

"Fucking hell," Jinxx muttered. "CC, make sure we don't lose Rose in this place."

CC kept an eye on me as we pushed through. Andy, who was still in a bad mood, was at the front, shoving everyone out the way. At long last, we reached the front of the queue. We ordered our burgers, then stood to the side to wait.

"Andy, why don't you and Rose go upstairs and find us a place to sit?" CC said.

"Fine," Andy said, still grumpy. He took hold of my arm and led me upstairs. We found a good table, clean and big enough for all of us. He sat down and I sat next to him.

"Andy?" I asked timidly. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," I said, deciding to go down the apology route.

"It's ok," Andy said grumpily. "It wasn't you, it was that fucktard Ash."

"I'm sure you'll be friends again tomorrow," I said reassuringly.

"I'm sure. I think that Ash is still a bit sensitive about his last girlfriend to be honest."

"What happened with his last girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Andy sighed. "It wasn't very nice and Ash took a while to get over it." He looked moody again.

"Please be happy Andy for me!" I said. I batted my eyelashes at him, attempting to look cute. He laughed.

"You look too cute when you do that! Do it again!"

He leaned forwards on his chair, so our knees touched and he put his hand on mine. I looked at our now touching hands, then looked at him. He had that smile on his face, that smile that I loved so much.

"Andy, can all this wait until tomorrow?" I asked. I was worried that Jinxx and CC might make a sudden appearance.

"Yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow!" Andy said happily. "We're going to have fun and get together and live happily ever after!" He smiled at me sweetly.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked, smiling back.

"Nope," he responded. It would be very hard to get mad at him when he was wearing that smile. It was so gorgeous.

We sat apart and deliberately began chatting about piercings until CC and Jinxx turned up.

"Ew, what the fuck is this?" Andy said. "I'm taking it back, one minute." He got up, holding the offending burger and made his way back down to the ground floor.

"Good to see he's in a better mood now," CC commented, who had ordered two burgers instead of one like the rest of us.

"Yeah, I snapped him out of his moody," I said, smirking. I took a bite out my burger, which was delicious and hot.

"I heard Andy's taking you to get your cartilage pierced," Jinxx said randomly after a while.

"Yeah, haven't you got yours done?"

Jinxx pushed back his hair and showed me the ring in his left ear. It was awesome.

"Does it hurt?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all," Jinxx said reassuringly. "As long as you get it pierced with a stud, it will be fine."

"I will hold your hand if you want," Andy said, leaning over. "As long as that's alright with Ash-"

"Andy, please don't start on Ash when we get home," Jinxx warned. "It needs to be a peaceful atmosphere because Jake is still feeling a bit, um, pissed off."

"Ok, so no fun downstairs on the Wii tonight?" Andy asked, his bottom lip starting to go a bit.

"Andy, you and CC are addicted to that fucking machine."

I pushed my burger away, having eaten enough. CC snatched it off the table and began eating the leftovers. Andy and Jinxx stared in disbelief.

"CC, you've finished two and a half burgers in that time?!" Andy said. He and Jinxx had hardly touched their meals.

"So what?" CC said, sitting back. He burped loudly, getting the attention of two girls sat behind us, who wrinkled their pretty little noses in disgust.

"Ew," one of them said in a prissy voice. CC smirked to himself.

"That boy next to the emo girl, he's rather hot," the other one whispered.

"Ooh yeah, very! Hold on," the first girl said. She got up, and tottered over in her high heels.

Oh gosh. What a sight she was. CC had a huge grin on his face, and I could hardly stop myself from laughing.

She was a tall girl, but not especially skinny. She had massive breasts, and her top wasn't hiding that fact. It said 'NERD' on it, and I got the strong urge to take Andy's lighter and burn it. Her high heels were the size of the Eiffel Tower practically and it shouldn't be legal to have a skirt that short. She had huge fake lashes, dark brown thick eyebrows and bleached hair with the roots showing. Christ.

Andy's eye widened when he saw her. We all avoided each other's gaze in case we set each other off laughing.

"Hey," the girl said in a flirtatious way, twirling a lock of hair round her finger. Andy looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Andy said. Me, Jinxx and CC watched.

"I'm Alicia, sugar!"

"Well that's nice, but actually I have to-"

"Do you wanna go out sometime, or something darlin'?"

"I have a girlfriend, you know," Andy said quickly, grabbing my hand. "And I don't think she's appreciating you hitting on me."

Alicia looked at me. "You'd pick her over me? She's just some stupid emo kid, who probably cuts herself and writes suicide notes!" She marched off, shaking her hips. CC stuck his foot out and she tripped, then glared at him.

"You're just some disgusting, idiotic guy who's mad because you can't get a hot girl!" she screamed at him in front of everyone. It went silent.

"Bitch, if by 'hot' you mean yourself, then I'm quite happy being single," CC retorted, casually leaning back in his chair. Alicia then called CC something unrepeatable and stormed off, followed by her friend. Now everyone was staring at us, kind of embarrassing.

"Andy, maybe we should leave?" I hissed. He was staring at our hands, which were still together.

"Oh right, yeah. We should make a smooth exit right now." Andy got up, as did CC, Jinxx and I. We took our trash and dumped it in the bin, then walked down the stairs quickly. We relaxed downstairs, which was still busy.

"I think Burger King have had enough of our awesomeness," Andy said, looking round. "Let's get out of here."

We left an extremely hectic Burger King, and got into the car. We drove home, then cautiously entered the house. Jake was sat downstairs drinking, and Ash was probably in his room sulking.

"I think we should just go up to our rooms," Jinxx said quietly. "And not disturb Jake…"

We crept upstairs, and breathed slowly, having avoided Jake.

"Ok I'm gonna go shower now," I said, and went to my room to collect my towels, shower gel and hair products. I took a quick shower before the hot water ran out and hopped out. I got changed into my pyjamas, which were leggings and a plain blue shirt, and I took all my wash stuff out to put back in my room. The pile of clothes on the floor was beginning to annoy me, so I picked them all up and shoved them on hangers in the wardrobe. I packed everything else away in the drawers, making sure to hide my razors so no-one could see them easily. After I completed the tedious task, I decided to visit Andy, but then realised that I should wait until all the other guys were asleep so they wouldn't hear me. I was so bored, but I fished my old Nintendo DS out my bag and played Sims 2 for God knows how long. I'd forgotten what a fantastic game it was and I'd managed to unlock half the hotel rooms when I looked at my watch. It was… 11:00pm?

Time to see Andy. I had spent way too long on my DS. My eyes ached. I saved it, then switched it off and threw it to the floor, then crept across the landing. I knew that Jake wouldn't hear me, he was probably pissed out his mind. I knocked on Andy's door quietly and he opened it, grinning. I slipped in and he locked the door behind me.

"You can sit down," Andy said, gesturing to his bed. I sat down on the edge and he sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thought about it yet?" Andy asked, smirking. I blushed furiously, then touched his hand very gently.

"I need more time," I said clearly. "Let's just hang out for a bit, then make our decision then."

"Ok," Andy said, unfazed. "Please stay in here for a bit though. We can have fun!"

"Yeah sure, what should we do?"

"We could watch a movie together!" Andy said brightly. "No chick flicks, scary films! Only you aren't allowed to scream in case anyone hears you." He gave me a sweet, heart-melting smile. Fuck, I hate scary films, but if Andy likes them…

"Fine," I said. "Which one?"

"I have the _Scream_ movie!" He got up, grabbed his laptop and a disk, and inserted it into the DVD reader. He lay back on his pillows and set his laptop on his knees.

"You can lie here too, don't be shy," Andy said, pulling my arm slightly. I lay back with him awkwardly and he put his arm around me again. I leaned in slightly and rested my head on his shoulder as the movie started. I'd never watched _Scream _before and I'd only heard about it, having not even seen the trailer.

Oh my God. Worst film ever. I spent most of the time burying my face into Andy's shoulder. He found it hilarious and kept taking that as an excuse to cuddle me, which I didn't exactly mind. I realised what a huge wimp I've turned into, after all the abuse I'd taken.

"Is it over?" I asked, hiding my eyes with my hands. Andy laughed.

"Yeah it's over. Did you enjoy it?" I could tell he was smirking again. I brought my hands away from my face and examined the nails. Ugh. I really needed to trim and paint them. They looked gross.

"I fucking hated that film," I said, looking at him. He simply smiled.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow? I'm taking you to get your ear pierced, then what? We could go shopping, I have loads of money."

"That sounds great, I hardly ever went shopping because I never had any money."

"Aw don't worry, I don't mind spending my money on you! We're gonna have lots of fun tomorrow, just you wait and see," Andy said, kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into him without thinking, my eyelids barely able to keep open. He kissed my head a few more times, and although I tried to stay awake, I could feel myself falling asleep…

I woke up in the morning on Andy's chest. I can't believe I actually fell asleep on him. He was sleeping still and snoring quietly. I tried to get up quietly so I didn't wake him, but his arms shot around me once again and wouldn't let me go.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, opening his eyes and smiling at me. I smiled back sleepily, resting my head on him, suddenly tired.

"Let's get up and get ready now before everyone else wakes up," Andy said quietly, and I nodded. I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face in the sink and apply my makeup. Today I applied purple eye shadow, my special occasion fake lashes, and plenty of black eyeliner. I decided to change my clothes before styling my hair, so I returned to my room and picked out an outfit from my now clean closet. My Asking Alexandria shirt, black jeans (of course) and purple high tops as usual. I took clean underwear out as well and I changed into my outfit for the day. I decided to tie my 'scene' hair up into bunches, leaving my fringe hanging over my eye as usual. I desperately wanted to dye parts of my hair blue, maybe purple, I don't know. It would look cool. Finally, I threw on a load of wristbands as usual and a Hello Kitty necklace. I went back to Andy's room where he was changing. He had only managed to change his underwear in that time apparently, and he was stood in his boxers in the middle of his room.

"Um, I'll come back later-" I began, but he tugged me into the room, smirking again. Damn I hate that smirk, but I also love it as well.

"What should I wear to our fun day out?" he asked. I grabbed some jeans and thrust them at him.

"Put them on first," I said quickly, and he did, somewhat reluctantly. He was still shirtless and I couldn't help staring. He noticed, and I looked at the closet again.

"Andy, all your shirts are like CC's; exactly the same," I pointed out.

"Hey, not true," Andy huffed. "Look, I have a Suicide Silence shirt here." He yanked it out and pulled it over his head.

"I just need to do my make-up and hair, then we can have breakfast and get out," Andy said. I looked at his clock and it read 10:00am. I waited in his room, enjoying Falling in Reverse until he reappeared, looking really hot. My stomach had so many butterflies.

Downstairs we ate cereal quickly and quietly, then it was time to go shopping.

"Ok, I'm going to open the door very quietly, then you go out and quickly get in the car," Andy said. We heard movement upstairs and froze. We ran to the door, opened it and escaped before anyone could catch us.

"Yay, let's go shopping!" Andy yelled excitedly in the car, turning Pierce the Veil up as loud as possible and rolling the windows down.

The ride to town was quick and we got a good parking space, so Andy was happy. He began skipping along the pavement alongside me, humming happily to himself.

"Where are we off to, Mr Biersack?" I asked, smiling at his cuteness.

"The piercing shop!" We walked along in the sun and then we reached a really busy street. Andy took my hand silently and led me along the street.

"Andy, what are you doing?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Holding your hand so you don't get lost," Andy replied sweetly. I couldn't argue, so I just went with it. We arrived outside a piercing/tattoo shop and we entered. I sat down as Andy waited for someone to come along.

A tattooed man came down the stairs, followed by a woman who had angel bites. She left and the guy took his place behind the desk.

"Hi, can this girl here have her cartilage and rook pierced?" Andy asked before the guy even opened his mouth. I gave him a death glare as he carefully avoided my gaze and got his wallet out.

"Come and see the jewellery!" He grabbed my arm and forced me up. I chose a black ring and a black curved barbell, glowering at him as the guy went upstairs to get the studio ready.

"I hate you Andy Biersack," I said, mock glaring at him.

"You love me really," he grinned, cuddling me. I leaned against him, but pulled away as I heard footsteps.

"The needles are ready," the tattooed guy said, and Andy and I followed him upstairs. We went past the tattoo studio and went into a small room.

"Just sit on the bed." I sat on the bed and Andy stood next to me. The guy brought the needle and the ring over.

"Which ear do you want this on?"

I pointed to my right ear. "This ear."

The guy put a dot on my ear, then got the needle and swiftly pushed the needle through. Andy was gripping my arm tightly.

"You ok?" he asked as the ring was pushed through my ear.

"I'm fine, it barely hurt!" I laughed. I hardly felt a thing. Andy shifted so my other ear could be pierced.

"This one will hurt," the piercer warned. Andy held my hand tightly and I squeezed it gratefully.

"Ow, shit!" It was really fucking painful. I could feel my eyes water slightly. Andy held my hand tighter and gave me a hug as soon as the piercer was finished.

"Wash the piercings with warm water every day," the piercer instructed, "and for even better healing, use tea tree oil then wash off with water."

"Ok, sure. Thanks!"

"No problem, come back if there are any problems."

We left the shop and entered the street again, where the sun was shining down upon us. Andy grabbed my hand again and we walked down the street together.

"Let's go to Hot Topic, you need new clothes and so do I."

I love Hot Topic. It was busy in there but Andy pushed through still holding my hand. We browsed through guys band shirts but there wasn't much there. We found an Asking Alexandria shirt and a Slayer one as well, but he didn't want any more clothes. He found tons of wristbands though, including an _Of Mice and Men _one which I wanted, but it didn't fit me.

"Let's look at the girl's clothes." Over there, there was way more items that actually looked appealing.

"How do I look?" Andy asked, wearing a Hello Kitty hat. He looked hilarious, and suddenly he whipped out his phone. He put his arm round me and took a photo of the two of us.

"Let me see," I begged. He showed me, and I freaked out. "Oh my God, I look awful!"

"No, you look beautiful. One second while I upload this to Twitter!"

We had loads of fun in Hot Topic, with me trying on all the clothes possible in there, and him taking pictures like I was some sort of weird site model. Much to my horror, he insisted on uploading them to his Instagram. Oh God why?

"You look lovely that's why, now stop complaining," Andy said firmly. "Which shirts do you want to buy?"

I had loads in the basket that we'd had to get. The band shirts included: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil (I'd wanted one for ages) and another Suicide Silence shirt. I already owned a SWS and SS one, and a few others, but I was really pleased to be able to add to the collection.

Andy was stood a few metres away, still browsing. A second later, he gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, going over to see what he was staring at. Then I started going crazy.

Because right on the hanger, was an _Of Mice and Men _shirt for girls, in my size!

Andy reached up and put it in the basket safely. I was so happy, at last I had my favourite bands shirt! Well, maybe second after PTV. And SWS.

"I think you probably need more shoes," Andy said, as we reached the shoes section. "What size are you?"

"Size 4," I said, picking up some plain black high tops. They were perfect and also practical. Andy had some black trainers in his hands.

"Let's get both," he decided, dumping both in the trolley. "Is that everything?"

"Um yeah. Andy, are you sure that-"

"Yes! I don't mind spending my money on you, I want you to have nice clothes if we're going to be together!" He gave me a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

When the sales assistant asked for the money, my eyes widened at the price. I never knew he had so much money.

"Cheers!" Andy called, as we left, looking wistfully at the hair dye.

"It would be really cool if you dyed your hair," Andy told me as we walked along to the music store.

"I was thinking maybe streaks, not all of it," I replied.

"We should find some colourful dye after we go and buy some CD's. I need _Sempiternal_!"

"I need all the Pierce the Veil albums!"

I loved the music store. Inside, _Linkin Park _was blasting through the speakers. The rock/metal section was the furthest away in the store, but had the best stock. Andy began piling CD's into his basket while I browsed carefully. I had a mental list of CD's I wanted including: _Sempiternal, A Flair for the Dramatic, Selfish Machines, Collide with the Sky, Don't Panic, The Flood _and _Let's Cheers to This._

Andy was very happy in the store until he got a text. He tugged his phone out his pocket and I read it over his shoulder.

_thanks for leaving us here with jake! prick – ash_

"Just ignore him, he's probably just annoyed after last night," I said, but it seemed to have ruined his good mood. He shoved his phone in his pocket and strolled quickly to the cashiers. I had to run to keep up. He was rude and abrupt to the sale assistants, and refused to even wait for me to tie my lace. I ended up running after him and nearly tripping up.

"Andy please be happy again, this is our special day!" I said, running alongside him. He didn't answer at first, then gave me a surprisingly cold glance.

"What's the point? It's not like we'll ever be together," he snapped, looking away.

That did it. I stopped in front of him, reached up on tiptoes and kissed him, full on the lips. He stopped as well of course, and kissed me back, his arms hovering awkwardly around me because of all the shopping bags. We broke apart seconds later, looking at each other.

"Is that enough to snap you out of your mood?" I asked, smiling. People were barging past us on the street but we barely noticed.

He smiled back. "Hell yes." He looked as though he wanted to kiss me again, but it was hard because he had so many bags. "Let's finish our shopping, then go someplace else. Somewhere more…quiet."

We visited Hot Topic again to buy some blue and purple hair dye, in Manic Panic, my favourite brand. Then, after getting the essentials, we got into the car and Andy drove us to some place I'd never been to before.

It was beautiful. After the busy city, the scenery was beautiful. Lots of beautiful flowers, trees, etc…

Andy led me through this beautiful place, he seemed to know it better than me. The trees overhead shaded us from the hot sun, and eventually we came to a small bench. Andy sat down, and pulled me onto his lap before I could sit next to him.

"I've liked you since Ash first brought you to our house," Andy said quietly in my ear. He had his arms tight around my waist. The wind blew my fringe and completely ruined it. He just laughed and straightened it for me.

"You are so cute and I'm so happy that we're together," he murmured, before kissing me. It was better than I ever expected my first kisses to be. I loved him so much, and we'd barely know each other for 3 days. I guess some people are just destined to be together.

We sat in this perfect location, kissing and hugging, when Andy's stomach made a very odd noise. I laughed softly and poked him gently.

"Are you hungry?" I teased. He smiled and nodded, but didn't make any move to get up.

"Are we going to tell the others?" I asked. His smile faded slightly.

"It's probably best that we don't," he said. "Not yet anyway. Maybe in the future, when they need to know."

"Ok." I nodded in agreement. "Are we just going to stay here for the day, or go someplace else or…?"

"Well I'm happy sat here with you for the moment, unless you're hungry?" He looked at me.

"I'd rather sit here, I'm enjoying this." He smiled and held me tighter. I rested my head on his shoulder, still tired from last night.

For the next hour, we just talked. We talked about everything. Our favourite bands, favourite singers, band members, everything that was important to us. It turned out that we both love PTV, SS, SWS, ATL and OM&M, both hate BOTDF with a passion and both love tattoos. Andy has three tattoos, despite the fact he's underage. I traced the ones on his arm with my nail. I still couldn't believe I had a boyfriend for the first time, and within less than three days of meeting the guy. He was perfect for me, and we both liked each other.

I was beginning to drop off. I could hear Andy singing softly to himself. The lovely sound of his voice and the peacefulness of our surroundings made me even sleepier. I woke up half an hour later to find that Andy had been poking me for five minutes.

"Let's go get lunch," Andy said, smiling at me. I got off his lap and we walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Where do you like eating?" Andy asked me as we drove along the road slowly.

"I don't know anywhere round here," I reminded him. "But I like Chinese food."

"Ok, I know a good place." The sun was beginning to go in as we parked up again. The Chinese restaurant was lovely inside, very traditional. Andy ordered drinks and the meals and we were left to chat while we waited. I felt we could never run out of things to talk about. The one thing I hadn't mentioned was the bad things in the past. I didn't want to be reminded, this was my new life with the Black Veil Brides. Andy, CC, Jinxx, Ash and I, touring, having fun.

Andy grabbed my hand from across the table. "I know this might be a hard subject to talk about, but…" His eyes were on my left arm. The scars was noticeable and I immediately tugged my arm away.

"Rose, you can talk to me about anything babes." I shook my head and looked at the floor. He gently put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I had to look at him.

"I want you to promise me right now that you will not even attempt to do that yourself again," Andy said firmly. "Go on, promise me that."

I had no intention of keeping my promise, but I didn't want to disappoint him and make him sad. "I promise I will never do… that again." I looked him straight in the eye as I said it.

"Good, now I can breathe again." He looked so relieved but worried at the same time and that made me so sad, because I couldn't keep my promise.

Our food arrived, mine was just noodles with bean sprouts and egg-fried rice. Andy had loads of dishes that I didn't recognise. He obviously had a huge appetite, goodness knows how he managed to stay slim.

"Andy, what is Jake's issue with me? No-one's actually given me an answer and I'd really like to know."

Andy looked up from his food. "I honestly don't know, if I knew, I'd tell you. But Jake is just a douche and never does much for the band, so we're hoping to kick him out. It won't be easy, but we'll just, I dunno…" His voice trailed off. "He is a dick to all of us so I wouldn't worry. If he starts getting violent towards you, I want to know, ok?"

I nodded. I wouldn't hesitate in telling Andy that. I really hated Jake.

We ate our meal in comfortable silence. When Andy was paying and I was sat on a comfy couch, his phone went off. He ignored it until we got outside. We walked along back to the car and he opened the message.

"Wonder what this is about?" Andy asked, showing me the text.

_hey come home we have news! – cc_

"No idea," I said. "Aw, are we going home now?" I gave him a sad look.

"Stop it, you're making me feel bad!" He squeezed my hand suddenly. "Look, we'll go out again some other time, I can't do tomorrow because I'm working on band stuff with Jinxx and Ash. CC's in charge of you tomorrow."

"I don't mind, but I can take care of myself," I pointed out.

"I want to know you're safe," he said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me, and I could feel him smiling.

"Can I come in your room tonight?" Andy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, as long as the others don't find out…"

"They're going out tonight, it's just me and you again." I grinned to myself. Maybe I could 'accidently' fall asleep on him again so he'd have to stay the whole night.

We were in a hurry to get home to find out the news that CC was on about. Andy was speeding but neither of us pointed that out. I practically leapt out the car and ran inside.

"Hey guys!" I yelled up the stairs. I forgot that Jake would still be downstairs.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Jake said fiercely, coming out of the front room holding his head. I was going to answer but then Andy came in and kind of dragged me upstairs. He led me by the hand into CC's room and let go quickly when he saw us.

"Hey dude, what's the big news?"

CC was grinning like a small child. "We're going on tour in a week, with Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens and Of Mice and Men!"

I couldn't control my excitement. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, CAN I COME PLEASE?"

Andy and CC both laughed. "Of course, I'm not leaving you here!" Andy said. "We need to get the tour bus then, and we'll need to prepare of course…"

"Yeah I know. We need to decide which songs to play, pack, oh God this will take us all week. Why did they let us know now?"

"It was a last minute thing. It'll be great for publicity though-"

"Yeah I know, I didn't say we couldn't do it, but I'm gonna have to sort everything out within a week… I'll call and get our tour bus ready. Tomorrow we're gonna have to stay in and discuss everything."

"I didn't tell Jake," CC said quietly. "We can do without him on tour."

"Fuck." Andy was silent for a moment. "Ok, we can make it work. Just make sure he's out next week, and he'll never know."

"That's settled then." Andy turned and grinned at me. "You'll have loads of fun, touring is the best part of being in a band. You can stand backstage and wait there so we don't lose you."

"Do you think I could meet some of the bands?" I asked. That was the most important thing.

"I don't see why not, as long as one of us four know where you are. We know the other three main bands, so I trust them, and you."

I felt so excited. I could not wait to pack everything and see the tour bus.

"Um Andy?"

"Yes CC?"

"We only have four bunks, remember? One of us always has to sleep on the couch in there."

"It's cool, she can share with me, can she not?"

CC gave Andy a look. "Dude that's weird."

"For fucks sake, I'm not going to do anything to her. She can sleep one side, I can sleep the other. It's all good."

"Well as long as Rose is happy I suppose…" CC looked doubtful.

"I don't mind," I piped up. Andy gave me the smallest of smiles.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Finally, the others had gone out. I was bored shitless in my room. A soft knocking on my door could be heard. I jumped up and let Andy in. He was all smiles.

"Hey gorgeous." He leapt on my bed and got under the sheets. I looked at him, then joined him. We cuddled together.

"I could do this all evening," I said. Andy held me tighter.

"I could do this for the rest of my life," he sighed. "You're freezing. Let me warm you up." I leaned into him gratefully. "Are you wearing your PJ's already?"

I grinned. "Yeah of course. What about you?"

"I'm not, but I wasn't planning to get out this bed again." He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. I glanced at his bare chest and heard the zipper go on his jeans.

"Um-"

"I always sleep like this," he pointed out. He threw his jeans on the floor so now he was only wearing his boxers. My face flushed red. Damn.

I put my arm around him just so I could feel his bare skin. I leaned against his chest and just listened to his heart thudding.

"You excited about the tour?" Andy asked me. I closed my eyes and nodded. "You're very tired aren't you?" I nodded again.

He pulled the covers over my shoulders. "Sweet dreams beautiful…"


	4. Chapter Four: Getting Ready For Tour

I woke the next morning with Andy still in my bed. This time he was awake before me. He smiled at me sweetly before kissing me gently.

"Good morning gorgeous. Had a good night?"

"Yes thank you." I'd had a really bizarre dream about Austin Carlile and Mike Fuentes, but I couldn't be bothered to explain it. He'd have been weirded out.

"None of the guys are back yet, which is strange but no worries, we can get ready in peace…" He looked at me. "Your makeup had smudged all over your face you know."

"Oh shit!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I could hear Andy laughing softly. He was right, it was a mess. I had to take it off as best I could with just water, but luckily most of it came off. I reapplied new makeup, the same as yesterdays, and combed my hair. I couldn't be bothered to do anything fancy with it as the guys weren't going out today. In my room, Andy hadn't moved one bit since I'd left him.

"Aw you're up now?" Andy pouted, as I opened my closet. I went over and kissed his nose playfully.

"Yes, and you need to get up now as well, so I can get changed."

"Do you want some privacy?" he smirked.

"Yes, I do!"

"I'm not getting out of bed," was his reply.

"Fine then!" I grabbed some underwear, my black jeans, my new OM&M shirt and some random accessories and stomped off into the bathroom. I got changed and brushed my hair again, then, as I left the bathroom, Andy jumped out from behind the door and covered my eyes. I laughed and tried to prise his hands away.

"Oh no, I can't let you go now!" He picked me up, making sure my face was buried into his shoulder and carried me off to his room. I still couldn't see as he dumped me on his bed and began tickling me. I was so ticklish and I hated it, seeing as Andy knew he could basically make me do anything if he tickled me enough.

Finally he stopped, running his finger along the sole of my foot one last time before getting up and getting changed. I watched him, thinking how cute he was. I got up and hugged him from behind suddenly, and he touched my hands gently.

"I can't wait until it's time to go on tour and we can share a bunk together."

"Me neither," I said. "When do we start packing?"

"Well we need to get our suitcases out, in your case I need to buy you one, then we always have a huge shopping trip to get the essentials. We might be on tour for over three weeks-"

"Wait… what?"

"It's great!" He twisted round and grabbed my hands. "Over three weeks of hanging out on the tour bus, at festivals, in hotels, everywhere! Plus, Jake won't be there, and I'll try and get the other bands to meet you. I know how much you love Tony Perry," he teased. I blushed.

"How do you know?" I asked. Had he seen my journal? Shit.

"You have loads of posters of him," Andy pointed out.

"He's hot ok? But you're hotter," I added, watching him smile.

"Aw, you're too kind to me." He hugged me, then broke away. "Ugh, I really need to shower. I'll get you some breakfast, unless you want to wait?"

"I'll wait for you," I said. I sat in his bedroom listening to his music until he emerged, with his black hair soaked.

"Let me dry it, and we can go downstairs," he grinned. I followed him to get his hairdryer and took it silently out his hand so I could do it. He had such nice, soft hair. It took ages to dry, like mine, and after I used the guys shared straighteners to straighten it slightly.

"Thank you," Andy said, touching his hair carefully. "I'll have to get you to do my hair all the time now."

"Don't get your hopes up," I laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

"What do you feel like eating?" he asked, looking through the cupboards as I sat down.

"I don't mind." I'm a picky eater usually but I'll eat just about anything if I'm really hungry.

"I know, I will attempt some pancakes today!" Andy said, beaming. "They're easy enough to make, right?"

"Um yeah." In truth, I was kind of worried about how they would turn out. I had no idea how to cook anything, but Andy seemed so convinced that he could make pancakes that I decided to leave him to it. I watched him do the first one and it was all going so well until he tossed it up and it hit the ceiling.

"Shit," Andy swore. He got a chair, stood on it, then realised he was too tall. He stared at the pancake before deciding it was just gonna have to stay there. He was halfway through making the second one when it fell to the floor. Andy did not find it as funny as I did.

Still, he proved me wrong. We ate four each and then felt slightly sick. We cuddled up on the couch afterwards, me poking his stomach because it was annoying him. We watched Jennifer's Body all the way through, then I made Andy put Twilight on. We watched it for about 10 minutes before Andy threatened to lock himself in his room for the rest of the day. He wasn't a Twilight fan evidently.

At about 11am, Jinxx and Ash returned with hangovers. Ash made Andy get off the couch so he could lie down, his head in my lap. Andy got annoyed with them and made Ash get up off me.

"Where's CC then?" Andy asked, looking pissed off. Ash looked confused and dazed.

"I dunno," he said faintly, before lying on the couch again and falling asleep. Andy sighed as Jinxx retreated upstairs.

"Hey, what's up people, yo!" CC said, coming through the door and almost falling over. Andy swore loudly, and pushed him out the front room. CC was slurring his words and Andy was getting crosser and crosser. Finally I heard a punch and CC yelling, "Ow!"

Andy took him upstairs and then came down again, looking stressed.

"Maybe you can help me with the concert and what songs we should sing," he said to me. "Seeing as we're the only ones who aren't drunk or hung-over." He took my wrist rougher than usual and took me upstairs to his room. Up there, he played me all the songs from the first album they ever released.

"We need about ten songs for the concert, so probably two from our first album, three from our second album and the rest from our newest."

Wow. It was hard to believe Andy was only 17. He must have had this band for a good few years.

"I can't believe you've done all this and you're only 17 years old," I said.

"Not many people know my real age, a lot think I'm older than I really am," he told me. "I never reveal it in interviews or anything."

We decided on 'Perfect Weapon' and 'Sweet Blasphemy' seeing as they were my two favourites and also two popular songs with the fans. I also enjoyed the second album very much, and it was hard picking. We got there in the end though. After listening to all the albums, we came up with a list: (to be played in that order)

1) Perfect Weapon

2) I Am Bulletproof

3) Devil's Choir

4) Rebel Love Song

5) Shadows Die

6) Die For You

7) Sweet Blasphemy

8) Wretched and Divine

9) Fallen Angels

10) In The End

We were very happy that we had finished at last, because it had taken ages. Andy phoned the person needed so we could get the tour bus to arrive exactly one week today. I sat on his bed tickling him randomly and fluffing his hair up. At the end, I thought he would tickle me but he instead got up to go and have a cigarette. I tried to snatch the bag from him, but he kept an iron grip on them as I followed him outside.

"I thought you were quitting," I reminded him as he lit a cigarette. He glared at me.

"Yes, but I didn't specify when. Don't go on at me." He turned away.

"I'm sorry, don't be angry," I begged, grabbing at his arm. He looked at me after exhaling.

"I'm not cross gorgeous, I'm stressed out. I'll never be cross with you though." He hugged me, then quickly let go as I began coughing from the smoke.

"You've given me a good reason to quit," he continued. "I'm not ruining my health and more importantly, I'm not ruining yours." He threw the cigarette down, then began walking down the road. I followed and watched him throw the pack out.

"I'm proud," I told him, hugging him tightly. He held me for a second before quickly breaking away.

"In case anyone sees," Andy told me. "Let's go back to the house. We have loads of planning to do."

And that's how I spent the afternoon, in Andy's room planning for the tour.

~~~(O.O)~~~

I spent the next few days indoors mostly. Andy did take me out on Thursday to get me a phone so I could phone him if I needed to at the festivals we were going to. I had set up an Instagram and I could also tweet on the Twitter app. I had thousands of followers already, though I suspected that was because I'd confirmed that I was indeed living with Andy Biersack.

Now it's Saturday, and we're going shopping. I had woken up late, because I had spent most of the night in Andy's room before he turned me out in case anyone found me in there, and I had had a really bad night's sleep. Ash was really moody again and wanted to get out the house in good time but I couldn't get out of bed until about 11am.

I got changed into my Dance Mosh Scream Rock shirt, plain black jeans and black trainers. I wore eyeliner only and I had my hair in bunches. I stood in front of the mirror brushing my bangs when Ash yelled," come on we need to go!" I ran downstairs, then ran up again to grab my iPod. CC had given it to me; it was his but he got a new, better one. CC and I raced down the stairs and outside where Ash and Jinxx were waiting.

"Wait for me!" Andy yelled, locking the door behind him and running towards us. He opened the door and pushed CC in, then got in himself so I had to sit next to him. None of the other guys noticed Andy squeezing my hand on the way to the mall or the secret smiles he kept giving me. We shopping for new stuff to take on tour, and we were getting the boring stuff out the way first. Being a Saturday, it was quite busy. We parked the car near the back of the parking lot and walked slowly to the mall. It wasn't a really nice day, it was warm but the sun wasn't shining as much as it was the other days.

"We need to go to Walmart," Ash said as we passed it. We all looked at each other.

"Let's just be really good this time and maybe they won't recognise us," CC said. The corner of his mouth twitched. We all entered the shop quietly and slowly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Andy, Ash and I made our way to the clothing section so the guys could pick up some plain black shirts for travelling in.

"I can't wait until I see the tour bus!" I said happily, watching Andy sift through cheap clothes with Ash. I could tell he wasn't really listening but I continued to chat anyway because I was in a talkative mood.

"Is it fun on the tour bus?" I asked for something to say. Andy finally looked up, holding a basket full of cheap plain shirts.

"Well, yes and no I guess. At first it's great, hanging out with the other bands and getting to meet fans, look around the festivals, but after a while it gets really tedious being cooped up with the same people for weeks."

"Will we be travelling with the other bands?"

"In separate tour buses, yes. We'll all travel to the venues together but in our own tour buses." He looked at me. "And before you say anything, you are not staying on any tour buses apart from our own."

Damn. Time for the puppy dog face. I made myself look as sad yet cute as possible. I don't usually do cute, but with Andy it can work… Not a chance now though.

"Rose you are sticking with us on tour and I'm not letting you go stay in anyone else's tour bus," Andy said firmly. I decided to not argue. Andy looked tired and worn out, as did the others. We haven't even started the tour yet! I'll have to make sure Andy gets a good night's sleep tonight.

"We don't take our best possessions on tour because things have a tendency to get lost. Now we have a proper tour bus, it should be fine but with simple things like make-up and that sort of stuff, we just buy replacements." He picked up a plain black hoodie in my size. "I don't care if you don't wear this again, but it can get cold late at night and you don't own anything else." He dropped it into his basket, which was over-flowing with black clothes.

"Shit, let's go!" Ash whispered. The manager was strolling towards our isle, whistling to himself. We hid around the corner, next to the underwear section.

"Ash, don't look so happy," I whispered. Ash was stood next to some lacy bras and he looked like he was in heaven.

"I think he's gone, but let's go find the makeup section," Andy muttered. I think Andy, CC, Ash and Jinxx are the only guys in the whole world who are happy to be caught buying makeup for themselves. That is one of the many reasons why I love them.

"I like this brand of eyeliner," Andy said.

"Nah, I think this one's better, that one's shit," Ash said, dumping one of the half price eyeliners into his basket.

"Whatever man, whatever floats your boat," Andy shrugged. "Do you want anything Rose?"

I looked up from the huge stack of makeup I had balanced in my hands.

"Just a few things…" I said. Andy didn't say a word, just raising his eyebrows as I tipped everything into the basket, but I knew he was fine with it.

I never knew how much we needed to take on tour. I knew that the guys had quite a bit of money so we could buy all this stuff and still have some cash left over. We had all the clothes we needed, but the guys wanted to make a good impression at the festivals with the other bands. Ash and Andy both wanted designer sunglasses, so I had to wait whilst they decided which one's looked the coolest. They chose matching Chanel glasses, kinda cute really. I just chose some simple black glasses which were cheap but still looked ok.

"Will the weather get rainy? I don't want to buy wellies, they seriously cramp our style," Ash said, casting a disgusted look at a store with wellies in the window display.

"If it rains, we'll run to the bus," Andy said, smiling at Ash. "But seriously, I agree, those shoes are hideous, almost as bad as Crocks…"

We went and got some makeup remover since no-one likes waking up with last night's makeup smudged down their face. We had most of what we needed back at the house, brought way in advance.

"We need toothpaste, sunscreen and other crap like that," Ash said, as we trudged along. We stopped, then turned around back to Walmart. The most boring shop ever now. We now had pretty much everything and we have a whole day in which we had nothing planned.

"We could head up to the studio and practise our songs? Might be a good idea," Ash said. We were waiting beside the entrance for Jinxx and CC to finish shopping. We were taking pictures with Andy's phone and uploading them to Instagram. Andy even uploaded one to his Twitter. We played Motionless in White full blast and had our own small, private mosh pit until CC and Jinxx finally showed up, with loads of shopping bags.

"Shit guys, how much did you buy?" Andy said, frowning.

"Just a few new clothes, that's all…" CC said, his voice trailing off as Andy snatched the bag and it ripped, clothes spilling out onto the floor.

"Holy fuck, how much have you spent on all this shit?" Ash asked.

"What? I needed new clothes man, chill," CC said. He evidently didn't see a problem. Andy stared in disbelief at him, then walked out with Ash. I helped CC pick up all his new clothes then walked back to the car with him and Jinxx.

"We might as well start packing today and see if we can get the tour bus to arrive tomorrow," Jinxx said in the car.

"Sure, I'll call in tonight and get them to bring it, but how are we supposed to get Jake out the house for a long time tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"I have a plan," Jinxx chipped in. "One of us could go out with Jake for a drink, then we could make an excuse to leave and join the rest on the tour bus."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Andy said, as we arrived at the recording studio.

I guess it was fun at first listening to them playing their songs, but when they began bickering about guitar solos and shit, Andy gave me his laptop to use. I sat on a comfy couch downloading every Motionless in White song I could get on iTunes. Nice surprise for Andy when he has to pay for all my downloads. I went one step further and also brought my favourite Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse and Memphis May Fire songs, adding to the costs. I looked at my 'purchased' list on iTunes and thought, 'fuck.'

"What are you up to then?" Andy said wandering over. Shit.

"Nothing," I said, trying to close iTunes but the damn thing had to freeze.

"Wow, you actually brought all that?" Andy said, looking at the list.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't think about how much this all would cost."

"Hey, it's fine. I have lots of cash, I don't mind. Just maybe tell me first next time, just so I know." Andy smiled at me, then got up, yelling, "Let's go over the guitar part in Shadow's Die once more!"

Yawn. The hours flew by, Twitter and Tumblr became boring, and at last, we could leave. My foot was numb and my legs had bad pins and needles. It was now 3pm and I was amazed at how much time we'd spent in the studio.

"Time to pack!" Ash said loudly, as we entered the house. Jinxx punched his arm hissing, "Shut up!" Thank God Jake didn't hear him. Upstairs the guys all went to their rooms to pack their stuff, apart from Andy who came to help me.

"You only have one pair of jeans? Shit."

"No, I have another pair," I said, pulling some black jeans with white skulls on them out of a pile of clothes. "And some leggings."

"Ok, we'll take both pairs…" We put them in my little suitcase first. I was so excited but I played it cool.

"Of course you'll need to take your Sleeping With Sirens shirt as well as the merchandise of the other two bands. And look what I got you!" He ran into his room and returned a few seconds later with a Black Veil Brides shirt in his hands.

"I won't make you try it on now but I think you'll look good!" He folded it up and I put my band shirts into the suitcase. "I think you should bring another few shirts too, it will be a long tour."

"Ok." I picked up the remaining band shirts I owned and dumped them in the case.

"I'm gonna wear my black shoes," I decided out loud. "I'll leave the purple one's here."

"Ok." Andy nodded. "Black is practical. What about jewellery?"

"I have lots of wristbands," I said, going over to my drawers and opening the top one. In there were the eight wristbands I had chosen not to wear today. Today I was wearing an Evanescence band as well as a Suicide Silence one and a Hello Kitty sugar skull one.

"That's all I've got for jewellery, other than what I'm wearing," I explained. I always wear the same earrings, plain black bat studs. Kinda novelty, but they're cute. I also always wear the same ring and necklace every day. The ring is beautifully gothic, a deep blood red heart in the silver swirls. I never take off the necklace, which is just another blood red heart on a silver chain. But it's special to me, and I can't bear to take it off in case I lose it.

"Maybe you could go find all the makeup you got me earlier and I could pack some more stuff," I said tactfully. He nodded, taking the hint, and left. I put all my underwear plus my socks into the suitcase and quickly hid the razors in there too. He doesn't need to know I still have them.

They were safely covered by my clothes when he returned.

"Surely you don't need all the eye shadow palettes?" Andy enquired. I gave him a look.

"Fine, but I'm bringing this one," I said, taking the biggest out of his hands. "Let me fetch my makeup bag, one minute." I jumped up and went to fetch the bag which I had left in the bathroom. I returned and placed it in the case. I had to make a few trips so I could put all the shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and sunscreen we got a few days back. I kept my hairbrush in my room but I knew I would need it in the morning. I had some towels ready to pack and other random shit.

"Let's go pack your bag now!" I said happily, getting up and grabbing his hand. I tugged him along the hallway into his room.

I didn't really help, just bounced round his room excitedly. I was charging all my electronic devices in advance and singing along to We Are the in Crowd. I fucking love that girl. I'd love to meet Tay one day.

"Rose, calm down!" Andy said smiling, when I messed up his hair and leapt wildly onto his bed. "Just tonight, you're gonna have to sleep on your own, but on tour we're gonna share my bunk. Get some sleep tonight though, it's always hectic the first night we get there. We're not gonna be playing tomorrow, but the next day we're playing at a huge festival."

"Is Jinxx going out tonight?"

"Yeah, he's gonna take Jake out but he's staying sober like the rest of us."

"Can we play on the Wii tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"You are going to bed early," he said. "But don't be worried, I'll make sure we don't have too much fun without you." He kissed my cheek briefly before closing the case. "I think that's it."

"I love you," I said quietly, sitting on his lap and kissing his lips.

"Love you more baby," he whispered before attacking my lips with his own.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"We'll be back by 11!" Jinxx called, winking at us. The four of us were sat in the kitchen at the table picking at fish and chips. We waved goodbye to Jinxx, then as soon as the door shut we had a mini party.

"IT'S GONNA BE SO FUN!" CC yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He threw a chip up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Ash tried to copy him but it failed, nearly choking himself.

"It's 7:30 guys, can we go play the Wii now?"

"Well…" Andy glanced at me. "Maybe for a little bit. But Rose needs to go to bed earlier, she doesn't sleep well. And I'm really tired too."

"Let's play Mario Kart!" CC said, grabbing my hand and running into the front room.

"Wait up!" Ash yelled, running and almost tripping himself up. Andy followed, yawning. I want to go hug him but that would be way too suspicious.

"I'm picking," I said firmly, snatching the remote away from CC and selecting a course before handing it back to him. I beat him by far. I'm getting really good at it now.

"Guys, we're going up to bed," Andy said after two hours. Where did the time go? "Night, see you in the morning. Be ready to get on the tour bus with luggage."

"Why are you going upstairs, it's only 9:30 Andy." Ash was staring accusingly at him, holding the Wii remote tightly. "It's only because you fancy Rose, isn't it? You just want to go up and watch Rose get unchanged I'm sure, or fuck knows what else-"

Ash never got to finish his sentence. Andy snarled and hit him. CC stared at them, shocked, and I quietly made my way upstairs.

"Guys, CUT IT OUT!" CC yelled firmly.

I took off my makeup and got changed in the bathroom. I had been in bed for half an hour staring at the ceiling when Andy quietly came in and sat beside me on my bed.

"Sorry I didn't get to go up with you earlier," he whispered.

"It's okay."

"I'm going to be lonely tonight but tomorrow we'll both be in my bunk and that's where you'll be sleeping the whole tour. Are you warm enough there?" he murmured, tucking the duvet around me.

"I'm fine but I want a cuddle," I pouted. I moved up and he lay beside me on my duvet. He put his arms around me and held me until I was almost asleep. Then he kissed my jaw and left quietly. By then I was almost completely asleep…

…

"ROSE WAKE UP!"

I wasn't expecting CC to run into my room at 9:00am yelling and running around wildly. I got up and he hugged me tightly, crushing my ribs.

"CC calm down!" I laughed. We hugged for a bit, for maybe just a few seconds too long, then I broke away carefully and ran downstairs. Ash was stood facing away and I hugged him from behind.

"Hey Rose, just getting the breakfast cereals out. Excited?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, smiling. Ash smiled too, and went back to getting the cereal out. I took my bowl and took it over to the kitchen table.

"The bus is gonna be here in 45 minutes!" Andy appeared in the doorway. "Rose, you might wanna shower before we leave. Festivals are really dirty places and we have limited water on the bus."

"I'm too excited to eat anything," I said, staring down at my untouched cereal. CC swooped down and grabbed the bowl before I could do anything else.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready now," I said, my stomach rumbling slightly. I got up, feeling slightly lightheaded, and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Today, it would be good to make a good impression on the bands. I am not going to fangirl. Only a little bit anyway.

I spent 20 minutes in the shower getting myself as clean as possible. I wanted my hair to look perfect. I'd actually dyed my hair again, it was now half black, half blue with the underneath dyed purple. It was unusual and a little weird but I don't care, Andy and the other three said I looked cute. I washed it carefully with colour-protecting shampoo and conditioner, then hopped out the shower and got changed. I wore my Mosh Scream Dance Rock shirt with my black leggings that I had taken out my suitcase. I began on my makeup, some simple liquid eyeliner on the lid of my eye, and some normal eyeliner on the under bit. I didn't want to wear too much. Finally I dried my hair and straightened it to get it perfect.

"Rose, get out the bathroom!" Andy yelled. "We need to get in there!"

"Sorry!" I called, "just brushing my teeth, one second!"

When I came out, Andy tickled me before letting me go get my bag. I collected everything I hadn't packed the previous day.

"Guys, Jinxx is leaving right now!" Ash called up the stairs. "He's hoping Jake won't notice, but we'll need to get on the tour bus straight away when it arrives. Also, we need to lock our rooms up so Jake can't destroy them in a drunken rage…"

"GUYS, IT'S HERE!"

CC was stood in my room looking out the window. I ran to join him, pushing him slightly. There it was. It was huge, and black. It definitely stood out in the neighbourhood.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Me and CC looked at each other. Then he grabbed our bags and together we ran out the house and round the back of the house to the bus.

"Rose, this is our tour bus driver Alex," CC said, going up the steps. I smiled at him.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

"Fine thanks," I replied, following CC and going inside. Wow.

The tour bus was brilliantly decorated. When you entered, the first things on either side of you were comfy black sofas. Above the one to the right was a huge flat screen TV. Past the sofas was the kitchen area, with fancy kitchen units and even a mini microwave. There was a bathroom hidden away in the corner but what got me really excited was the bunk area.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Andy and Ash came into view, carrying their luggage. "We're all ready to go now, we just gotta get Jinxx, that's all."

"He's at that new bar," Ash said, looking up from his phone. "He texted me 10 minutes ago."

"It's gonna take us two and a half hours to get to the festival, we aren't playing round here for two weeks," Andy said, dumping his bag on one of the bunks.

"Fun," Ash sniffed.

"Ok Alex we're ready to go!" CC yelled, dumping his bag on his bunk opposite ours.

"Rose, this is my bunk here, where you'll be sleeping. Ash, don't cry over it, it's gonna be fine."

Ash didn't say anything, just shoved his bag into the bunk above CC's. The bus started moving, and I got all weirdly excited again.

"Where is Jinxx waiting again?" Alex yelled.

"Outside that fancy new bar!" Andy shouted back. He was showing me the back lounge, it was amazingly cool and I was just freaking out at the awesomeness of it all.

"I can't wait until we get there," I said, hanging onto Andy's arm.

"It's gonna be a long trip there, but we have TV's and entertainment as you and CC need to be constantly entertained."

"Not true," I pouted.

We sat down and began watching some weird film called 'Sucker Punch' or something. 15 minutes later, Jinxx entered the bus and finally we were speeding off towards our destination.

"Have you ever seen Batman?" Andy said with a small smile.

"Nope," I replied, leaning into him. He smelt so nice, once you got past the cigarette smell of course…

"You're in for a treat now," he told me, and I suddenly noticed his black batman shirt. How adorable.

It turned out he absolutely obsessed with Batman. Hours and hours flew by and he made me watch loads of films. We barely moved, even when CC came over and decided to cuddle up to me too.

"Hey guys, we're here."

Such beautiful words. I leapt up immediately and ran after Ash. The tour bus grinded to a holt and we jumped off. The field was in perfect condition. Ha, at least for now, after the festival was over it would be a mud filled, dirty place to be.

"You're from Black Veil Brides, right?" a man with a clipboard asked.

"Yep, the other members are just there…"

Andy, CC and Jinxx joined us.

"And I believe there is an absence?"

"Yes, our guitar player Jake isn't here but we still have Jinxx to play the guitar solos."

"Alright. Here is the schedule," he handed us a piece of paper," for tomorrow. You'll be playing in the morning, the afternoon and the evening."

"Awesome," Andy said, looking at the line-up. "Looks like all the decent bands are here. And us."

We all laughed.

"Hey Kellin!" CC was waving. I turned around and nearly started fan-girling.

Because Kellin Quinn, Justin Hills, Gabe Barham, Jesse Lawson and Jack Fowler were stood just 10 metres away from us, waving.

Sorry it was a shit chapter, but there will be more action in the next chapter! :3 xx ~EruptIntoColourfulFlames


End file.
